Whatever It Takes
by Willows-slave
Summary: Dean's always had a problem telling his father no and leading his own life, happiness just doesn't seem like it was meant to be for him anyways. Will he allow all of that to change or will he just continue to allow his father to rule his life. *Ambreigns*
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Ambrose you're father called when you were at lunch. He said he needed you to meet with some company reps down in Atlanta there is a problem with the plant down there." His secretary Lana was a pretty young girl but he hated how assertive she seemed even though she honestly had no clue what was going on. He seriously had come to think his father must be fucking her for her to keep her job this long. "Yeah Okay I'll give him a call." Dean said while he walked right by her rolling his eyes before he stepped into his office slamming the door. He took of his blazer and threw it on the ground before stomping over to the desk and throwing his self into the chair. "Fucking Atlanta" he mumbled out loud to himself he was just there and he didn't want to go back. He had only been home for three days now what the hell could have went so wrong in three days that he would need to go back for? He swore his father just didn't want him around and this would be a way to make him get lost once again for a few days. He knew he was going to have to go though he couldn't tell his father no after all this entire place would be his one day if he showed his Dad he could handle it. He picked up the phone and sighed when he sat there listening to it ring when he held it against his ear.

"Hey there son." His father chirped into the phone "I need you to go back to Atlanta; I guess Lana told you already."

"Yeah Dad she did what's going on down there?" He asked as he tapped a pen against the expensive glass top on his desk.

"The damn manager down there is stupid as a sack of blocks. He allowed the workers to make a list of demands and there is talk about them wanting to form a union. I figured if I sent you down there with some coffee mugs and t-shirts you could hand them out and try to settle them down. Maybe sweet talk them a little flash your smile and let the dimples win them over.

"Dad you expect t-shirts mugs and my face to talk these people out of forming a union?" Dean asked but he couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't care what you and the dimples have to do ladies man just talk them out of it." He said sarcastically Dean rolled his eyes he didn't know who was around his Dad this time but it must have been someone with some sort of wealth and power because here he was again playing the straight boy.

"Yeah Dad I got ya." He said already sounding defeated he hated trying to be the greedy self centered do what's best for business kind of guy all the time. If he ever did make this place his he was going to change everything about the way everybody operated here.

"Okay good you can leave in the morning I'll arrange for the company jet to leave at nine am I want you off the plane and at that company by twelve thirty I have the manager calling an assembly after lunch." He Dad cleared his throat "Got it?"

"Yeah I got it I leave at nine. I suppose you want me to prepare a speech too?" Dean asked dreading the idea of having to waste the rest of the day at work then heading home to have to write a speech.

"Of course I do" his father laughed actually surprised that his kid even had to ask.

"Okay I'll talk to you tomorrow Dad." Dean said in to the phone when he stared out into the skyline of New York City. He was about to hang up but he heard his father begin to speak once again.

"No need to call me tomorrow just relay how it all went to Bill he will report everything to me." Dean sighed he loved Bill he was like an uncle to him but he hated how his own father couldn't even make time for him to talk about how things went when he insisted that Dean be the one to go and do them. "Oh and make sure to leave the little lady at home this is business not pleasure" and right after that was said his father ended the call.

"Fuck" Dean said a loud annoyed he slammed down his phone on the desk not even caring if he broke it. He hated his job sometimes and he wished he went ahead and finished school he had only had about a year of collage left and he could have became a veterinarian. He loved animals and dreamed of working with them since he was a kid. His mother encouraged him and knew it was his dream so she insisted he peruse it and made him focus on it so much he hadn't even known she was sick. She made sure he stayed busy enough and far enough away from home that he never even knew she had cancer and he blamed himself once his father called him to come home right before she died. He didn't have much more than a couple weeks with her once he came back and losing his Mom had hurt so much that Bill had talked his Dad into offering Dean a place at the company. He thought he may become closer to his Dad by working with him but all his father really did was push him away every time he got a chance.

"Hello Mr. Ambrose." He heard Lana say when she opened the door directly after knocking "I have your schedule here she announced when she set the paper on the desk in front of him. How stupid did this man think Dean was? They just talked about all of this he didn't need his father's little toy typing up an itinerary for him to follow.

"Thanks" he said as he waved her away while he stood up grabbing his briefcase he stepped over his blazer which still lay crumpled up on the floor when he made his way out. He needed to get home now he didn't even care if he did the rest of his work today right now he had to think of a way to convince his significant other to not beat the hell out of him because he had to get left behind once again.

…

Once Dean arrived home he jumped out of the car just as it came to a stop he asked the driver to stop at a local package store and he picked up some wine and a bottle of JD for himself he couldn't be bothered to drink anything but the hard stuff tonight. He stared up at the building and sighed he dreaded this and he figured that maybe if both of them were drunk the news may be easier for the other man to hear. Somehow he knew the penthouse apartment at the top of this building was going to be a very cold and lonely place to be tonight though.

The elevator never moved so slowly before he thought to himself sure he had to stop on a few floors to let some passengers off but living on the fiftieth floor was a joke. He hated his apartment more than he liked it and he would have moved if it didn't make his partner so happy. Once he finally reached his floor he stepped of the elevator into a huge foyer. The room was gigantic enough to have a party for around two hundred there if you needed and he remembered when he first moved in that he had more than a few of those there. He unlocked the door and yelled out to the other man who was no doubt spoiling himself somewhere because there was no way he would have left the house yet it was far too early in the day.

"Seth where are you?" He made his way through the huge apartment looking in and out of rooms for the brunette. The apartment was much bigger than two people would have needed there was so much space. His Dad insisted he have the best though once he planned on staying in the city so he was forced to move in here. James Ambrose would never have his son live in any conditions but the absolute best he had to keep up appearances after all. "Seth" Dean screamed out once again.

"I'm in here" he heard the other man call out. Just then he knew he was in the bath no doubt Seth was such a spoiled little princess sometimes Dean couldn't stand it. He loved him though and continued to wait for the Seth he fell in love with to return. He missed him the shy unselfish adorable Seth, the one who use to greet him at the door after work and rub his back as they fell asleep in each other arms. He use to make sure Dean had eaten breakfast every morning he even made it for him and then after he ate he stood by the door and kissed him goodbye before telling him to have a nice day. He couldn't remember the last time that happened he couldn't even remember the last time Seth had kissed him at all.

"Seth I got you a bottle of that wine you like." He smiled as he said it trying to smooth things over already but he noticed Seth had a mask of some sort of gunk spread over his face and a cold pack over his eyes. He never understood why the younger man went through all that girly crap he always did sure he was a model but he only worked a few times a year and the rest of the time he spent Dean's money he never even looked for work he just waited until something fell into his lap. He mostly modeled for fitness magazines and adverts for pills or protein powders. He was in damn good shape Dean would give him that. He had the time to work out that's all he ever did now besides party anyways.

"Which one is it?" Seth asked sounding only slightly interested in finding out his hand emerged from the mound of bubbles inside the large tub to lift his cold pack from his eyes slightly.

"Ummm the expensive kind "Dean shrugged as he turned away from Seth and began to unbutton his shirt.

"I have several bottles of expensive kinds in the kitchen already. What are you up to anyways?" The brown eyed man asked before laying his head back once again.

"Well excuse me for trying to do something nice for you." Dean mumbled out at the same time as he stripped off his shirt throwing into the hamper. He didn't think Seth would hear him though and he started to walk out of the room.

"Nice is jewelry or maybe a fucking car not some fucking wine I could get that for myself." He heard the smaller man say while he was just about to walk out the door.

"And just how the fuck are you going to buy that Seth? Oh I know with my fucking credit card right?" He didn't want an argument but he would be damned if he was going to let Seth disrespect him in his house anymore maybe he needed to make the message clear.

"I spend your money sometimes but look at all the shit I do for you" the brunette yelled out sitting up so fast water splashed from the tub onto the marble tiles of the floor.

"You don't do shit for me Seth" he was really angry now and his raspy voice had a tone to it that should have struck fear into the younger man but he was so angry that he wasn't going to back down. "I don't know why I bother to stay with you." The taller man spat out before turning away trying once again to walk away.

"You stay with me because nobody else will suck your fucking dick that's why." Seth stood up fast knocking even more water out of the tub. "You can't get anybody else as good as me and you fucking know it."

"It wouldn't be so hard for me to find some random cock slut of the street with no job would it? You really can't be irreplaceable." Dean yelled as he pointed in the brown eyed mans direction "oh and news flash baby you aren't sucking my dick anymore are you?"

"No Dean I'm not sucking your dick" he screamed out as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "why would I want to suck your dick your to fucking busy kissing your fathers ass and sucking company dick." Seth stomped over to the sink scrubbing the fruity mask that was on his face off angrily "Lana called the house phone you left your cell at the office she is going to have it brought here so you will have it when you go to Atlanta tomorrow."

Dean turned and walked away he didn't say another word he just walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass form the shelf he cracked open the bottle of JD and poured the brown liquid into over half of the glass before walking to the fridge for ice he sighed as he dumped a handful in then took a big swig of the drink before leaning back against the fridge. Something had to change in his life he just wasn't happy anymore he felt dead inside and even though he didn't want to go to Atlanta tomorrow maybe he should because a break from New York didn't seem so bad anymore.

 **Later that night…**

Dean was done playing the good son and had his speech all written out he worked on it for an hour as soon as Seth left the house not saying a word. Dean knew he had to be going out though because he was all dressed up his pants were so tight Dean Thought they would split if he bent over. He must have been going to hang out with friends then head off to some night club to get wasted and dance all night. That wasn't ever something Dean really liked to do and Seth always hated him for it. He grabbed another piece of pizza and another beer before sitting down on the chair next to his friend they were hiding out in the game room which was all Dean's because Seth never dared to step foot in there.

"You know it's time you just end this whole thing with Seth you have tried to make it work man nobody would blame you." Finn said trying to convince his friend that he should just move on "He doesn't make you happy anymore in fact he hasn't in a long time and you know if he's not fucking around with you then he is fucking around with somebody."

"I've put almost two years into this" Dean hung his head as he stared down at the can of beer in his hand. "That's a long time we use to be good together and I don't know that's he is messing around with anyone." Dean said trying to convince himself and his friend at the same time.

"There are a million other guys out there dude go find one that makes you happy." He reached over nudging his friend. "I also hate to remind you of what a little whore your man is but we both know he's fucking someone."

"Well thanks for stopping by and cheering me up I appreciate it." Dean said sarcastically.

"Call me from Atlanta man and let me know how it's going." Finn stood up and ruffled Dean's messy hair playfully. "I love ya brother have a safe trip" he smiled at the other man before he started to walk away "oh and if you have a chance get yourself some ass out there you are entirely to cranky lately and its killing on friendship."

"Can you shut up man?" Dean asked with a laugh before looking back at his friend.

"No I can't bye man." He said before he walked out of the room.

"I love you too brother and wouldn't depend on me coming back any happier." He called out to the other man. He and Finn had been best friends since the sixth grade the two of them were always there for one another. He never had a real blood brother but what he had with Finn was a sincere brotherly relationship in his mind that had to be what having a brother was like.

 **Six A.M.**

The alarm clock blared throughout the room and Dean groaned in protest he didn't want to peak out from underneath the covers he didn't want to start the day yet. He pounded his hand against the intrusive sounding device as he mumbled out curse words. He rolled over to find the bed empty and no sign of Seth even being there at all he must have stayed out all night again. Dean hated sleeping alone but the thing is even when Seth was around he felt like he was alone lately anyways. He forced himself to get out of the bed and headed for the bathroom to grab a shower.

Once he emerged from the shower he decided he needed some coffee and maybe some aspirin. He had a bit of a hangover nothing major but it just added to the anxiety he felt for the day already. Once he turned the corner making his way into the kitchen he saw Seth sitting there at the table eating a bowl of cereal while watching some TV. The brunette barely even glanced at him he hated living in a house with someone who acted like they couldn't stand him. He grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee. He practically spit it out once he tasted it.

"Fucking French vanilla" he mumbled setting the cup down and going to the fridge for water instead.

"I made coffee so I made what I like" Seth said aloud not bothering to take his eyes off of the TV.

"Well Of course you did why the fuck would you think of anyone else other than you." The auburn haired man slammed the fridge shut before walking away to go back into the bedroom to get dressed and finish packing.

…

Once Dean was packed and almost ready to go Seth appeared with a cup of coffee holding it out to the taller man as some sort of peace offering but it came with some sort of ulterior motive Dean imagined.

"So you're really going to leave again?" Seth asked throwing himself on the bed he pouted while he looked up at Dean. The sad puppy dog look he wore on his face was a bad attempt at getting what he wanted he always used that move.

"I have to I have to stop the workers from forming a union down there I got my orders from the boss." Dean grumbled out while he zipped his suit bag.

"I don't think that man knows how lucky he is to have a son like you." Seth said before standing up and moving towards Dean wrapping his arms around him from behind and resting his head on the larger mans broad shoulders. "I'm pretty lucky to have you too." He whispered out and Dean rolled his eyes but the younger man couldn't see it because he was behind him.

"What do you want Seth?" Dean asked almost annoyed because he knew that Seth wouldn't be so close to him if he didn't want something. He needed to leave he didn't have time for these games the car was already outside waiting to take him to the airport.

"I'll give you a hint it's little and platinum" He laughed after he said it and his fingers were now tracing Dean's stomach in small circular motions.

"Of course that's what you want." Dean said while he grabbed his wallet from the dresser flipping it open and pulling the mastercard out. Seth instantly stepped back unwrapping his arms from the other mans waist while he reached for the card. He jumped up and down clapping like a kid a huge smile displayed across his face. "Don't go fucking crazy with it and behave yourself." He warned the other man his serious blue eyes looking straight into happy brown orbs that glistened while they watched his fingers twirl he little plastic card around.

"I won't have a good trip I love you" He squealed out before placing a quick peck against Dean's cheek before he ran out of the room excited. The older man grabbed his bags and began to walk out of the bedroom.

"See you later I guess." He called out down the empty hallway in the direction of the kitchen. Now that he had finally mad Seth happy he sighed wishing he could do the same for himself.

 **Because my muses demanded this I have started a new story. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once Dean had landed in Atlanta he already was a ball of nerves. He had so much on his mind from Seth and his Dad and he was also worried about this assembly. Everything was hitting him all at once and he was about to lose his mind. He had almost two hours until he had to deliver his speech and pass out the complimentary mugs and t-shirts his Dad had insisted on. He couldn't possibly understand how any of that free crap was going to help and he just wanted to be home relaxing and trying to hide away from all of this stress. He was here though so it was too late for any of that he may as well just deal with it all.

Once he had gotten to the plant he meet up with the manager there and talked with him about what was going on there and why everyone was suddenly so unhappy. He learned that the workers were told they were not going to get their annual raise. His father had told them all that the company was losing money and a raise would bankrupt the plant and put everyone out of a job. Dean wasn't surprised by his father pulling such a stunt he had done it before in other cities at other companies. He couldn't just smile through it and support his father's lies though he needed to come up with a plan and he was now convinced that free T shirts and coffee mugs would not do the trick and nobody was going to leave the assembly happy including him.

Once Dean stepped out of the crowded room he felt as if he calmed down at least half of the crowd that gathered there. The other half however was still upset and wanted immediate action. He spoke to the people that had gathered there freely and off the top of his head. He didn't bother to use the speech he had written because it all seemed so wrong he found out just why it was the workers were so upset. He walked out of that room promising he would do everything he could in order to make this company a better place for the employees. He knew his father was going to hate him for it but he just couldn't see the point in being so greedy the employees at that company were people and they deserved to be treated that way.

"Hey Bill" Dean spoke into the phone while he sat in the back seat of the town car with papers sprawled out everywhere.

"Hey Dean how did things go? You were there for almost two hours you must have made some progress."

"Yeah about that I'm going to need you to smooth some things over with my Dad for me." Dean laughed nervously while he looked over some more paperwork downtown Atlanta was always busy this time of day. He just wanted to get back to the hotel and relax before he had to get more work done.

"Dean what the hell did you do?" Bill couldn't help but ask at this point he was a bit scared because there was nothing worse than Dean handling things on his own James wouldn't take that news well at all.

"Just let me explain Bill, I'm looking over everything and I think we can come up with a way to make everyone happy."

"I guess that your father and I will be having lots of drinks at dinner tonight. Just fucking tell me what you did."

Dean always felt bad when Bill had to get involved with everything however he is sure that when he was so vocal saying Dean should be hired that James made him promise he was responsible for the younger man. He heard the panic in Bill's voice when he explained what he said today to the people at the plant. He knew that Bill was already dreading having to say a word to James and he even knew that Bill would get a worse lecture from James than he would.

Once he made it to the hotel he checked in and made his way up to his room it was a gorgeous room of course it was much bigger than he needed leave it up to his father to have Lana book a suite. He didn't need it he was all alone and would have felt more comfortable in just a decent room instead of this but the view was beautiful but he didn't have time to just sit around and do nothing anyways he needed to get everything settled he needed to prove to his Dad he could do this even if he didn't do it his father's way.

 **Three hours later….**

The auburn haired man sat in front of the table with papers spread across every inch of it. He could never understand how so many papers fit into his briefcase but he had so many files and papers inside he was surprised he could even lift the thing. His laptop was open and he had spent the last hour awkwardly typing up a proposal to his father and the other members of the board where he was making several points to support the fact that the company could handle meeting some of the demands the workers were making. A knock on the door halted his work so he stood and stretched no doubt it was just room service he thought a working dinner would be in his best interest since he had several hours still ahead of him.

…

It was around eight when his phone notified him he had a text he thought it may be Seth and he hurriedly pushed his half eaten plate of food to the side. Of course it wasn't the brunette instead it was a warning from Bill.

 _Your father isn't happy, I tried to calm him down but I couldn't do much._

Dean was just about to return Bill's text when his phone rang looking at the caller I.D. he noticed it was his Dad and he reluctantly answered the phone and said "Hello."

"Who the fuck gave you permission to make a financial decision for this company?" His father was yelling through the phone already not even giving him a chance to explain. "Now I am going to have to go down there and make everything right again."

"Dad all I was trying to do was.." He didn't even get to finish the sentence before he had gotten cut off.

"All you were trying to do was give away my money, that's all you were trying to do. I don't know what pisses me off more your stupidity or your big goofy heart." His father was angry obviously and his words were anything but kind Dean could picture the look of hatred that his father had plastered across his face. "I want you to leave first thing in the morning, don't you dare go to that plant and talk to them workers one more time."

"What do you want me to do Dad not follow through with my promises? I came up with a plan you know." Dean was standing and pacing the room while he ran a hand through his messy curls.

"I don't care what you did Bill told me everything those people are not going to get a raise it will cut into our profits." He scolded Dean like he was an irrational five year old.

" It's not suppose to be all about making a huge profit is those workers get their raise we still walk away making a profit." Dean screamed back at him he was absolutely beside himself with how pig headed his father was.

"Yeah we still make a profit but less of one than we should." He heard his father's breathing become ever heavier. "Think about it Dean you need to keep that gold digging gay slut of yours happy don't you?" His father laughed "You should see the ridiculous shit he has bought for himself since you left home and left him in charge of your credit card. I looked at the statement on line he is going to spend every penny you make. I almost feel like calling the credit card company and having your card shut off."

"Don't you dare it's my money I earned it you can't tell me how much of it can be spent." Dean wasn't going to let this man disrespect him after he did all of this work for him.

"Dean get your head out of the clouds and the dick out of your ass before you are not making any more money. Now do as I told you and get your ass back her tomorrow take the next week off without pay too when I clean up your fuck up." His father never waited for a reply he simply ended the call and left Dean sitting there angry, hurt and upset.

…

It was about midnight and Dean sat at the bar defeated and alone he swirled the whisky around in his glass stealing glances of himself in the mirror behind the bar. He was a failure he didn't know why he couldn't do anything right and every time he put effort into anything he always fucked it up even when it seemed like the right thing to do. He finished his drink and signaled to the bartender that he wanted another. The girl came over examine him closely before she poured him about a quarter of a cup of the brown liquid.

"I'm sorry but this is your drink buddy I have to cut you off after this." She said apologetically she looked at him with sad eyes she must have thought he was a mess. He nodded at her before he raised his glass tipping it back and pouring every last drop down his throat. He stood on shaky legs before throwing a fifty dollar bill on the bar and staggering away.

He realized what a mess he really was when he left the bar and fought to try and walk down the street in an attempt to make it back to the hotel. He was drunk there was no denying it and all he wanted was a friend somebody who told him that he actually did a good job for once. He leaned against the building fishing around in his pocket for his cell phone he searched through his contacts hitting Seth's name of course he never answered he wasn't surprised he had called him four times today and he didn't answer not even once, what was even worse is he never called him back either. Dean started to slam the phone against the building "You fucking asshole all you do is use me." He continued to slam the already broken phone against the concrete once he fell to the ground. There were people who walked by and looked at him but never stopped he was almost in tears and screaming in frustration he was too drunk to care who saw him though.

Five minutes, ten minutes maybe even fifteen minutes went by and he never even moved he just lay on the sidewalk continuing to throw his own little tantrum and by now he was hysterical. He was sure he was crying and he held the smashed remains on his cell phone in his hand. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he moved away from the person before looking back.

"Hey are you okay?" The voice asked him quietly while his hand moved forward resting on Dean's shoulder again. Wide blue eyes stared at the other man in confusion Dean didn't know this guy why did he care if he was okay? Hey man do you need some help?" The tall raven haired man asked as he squatted down next to the smaller man.

"No" Dean said while drying his eyes quickly now all of the sudden he cared that someone saw him such a mess. Dean tried to stand but he fell right back down to the ground. The other man reached out trying to help him up but the younger man refused his hand once again and fell once more. "I got it I got it don't worry" Dean said dismissively but the other man helped him up anyways.

"Do you need some help? Maybe I can get you a cab?" The caramel skinned man asked while he tried to help the other man stay upright by wrapping his arm around his slender waist. He began to walk dragging Dean along behind him "There is a cop walking up behind us try to hold it together they will PC if you don't." The last thing the New York City man wanted was to get locked up tonight. "Where are you staying?"

"Four seasons" Dean slurred out as he pointed straight down the street.

"It's only a couple of blocks from here can you walk?" He asked while looking down at the other man who was slumped over slowly shuffling his feet on the concrete.

"I got it man thanks." Dean's voice was gravely and deep he tried to pull away and walk on his own but he fell once again a second later. He crawled over to a nearby bench and climbed up on it. "I can just sleep here tonight."

"No you can't come on let's get you back to your room." He laughed at the image of the rich white boy sleeping on the bench all night he wouldn't even give him ten minutes before he was robbed. He grabbed Dean from around the waist again and continued to drag him along. "I can see your hotel from here. Just keep moving we are almost there."

Once the Samoan had gotten him inside the hotel lobby the woman at the desk gasped when she watched him stagger in.

"Mr. Ambrose, are you alright?" She asked with a look of concern on her face. Dean was a regular and most of the staff knew him from the several times he had stayed there. The bigger man sat him down in a chair and walked over to the desk to speak with the woman.

"He is okay far as I can tell he is just drunk. I just wanted to make sure he got back to his room okay." He smiled at her then turned to walk away.

"Excuse me sir" She called out to him making him turn to face her once more. "His room is upstairs, could you please bring him?" She asked looking over at Dean who was slumped over in the chair groaning.

"Uhhh yeah I guess." He shrugged thinking to himself this is the reward he gets for being a good Samaritan. He walked over to the chair grabbing the smaller man he practically was carrying him at this point.

"Thank you, the room is on the top floor suite 202." She smiled while she watched the long haired man usher Dean into the elevator.

"He broke my heart all he wants is my money" Dean whispered out right before the door opened on the top floor of the posh hotel. The other man felt bad for him he now knew he must have just been trying to drink his troubles away. "You don't even know me why do you care?" Dean laughed "I'm Dean by the way I'm a pathetic mess just ask my Dad he will tell you I am a failure."

"You need to get some sleep." The other man tried to reason with him "where's your card to get in?" He asked looking at the shaggy haired man.

"Probably in my wallet" Dean laughed hysterically it wasn't funny but he obviously thought it was he dug around in his pocket before he dropped it on the floor. The larger man bent over and picked up the wallet while holding Dean up against the wall. He went to hand it back to the other man who was still laughing "I'm drunk you do it Hercules, you're pretty big up here." Dean said while he poked the other man in the chest.

"It's Roman" he mumbled out when he opened Dean's wallet looking for the card to open the door.

"Well Roman did you know you have some real long hair?" Dean asked when he blew on it blowing it around on Roman's shoulder. "I like it." He said as the door popped open him and the taller man made their way in to the room.

"Ummm thanks Dean" he laughed as he said it thinking about what a night he had and how this would make a pretty good story at some point. The other man escaped his grip before he could lead him to the couch he staggered over to the bar near the window he grabbed an arm full on nips and fell to the floor once again while he tried to make his way back to Roman.

"You don't need to drink anymore man let's just get you to the couch." He tried to convince the other man to leave the small bottles of booze on the floor when he helped him up but he grasped on to a bottle and wouldn't let it go. Roman led him over to the couch and sat him down gently making sure he was steady.

"You're a good guy Hercules." Dean slurred out while he cracked open the small bottle draining it instantly.

"It's Roman man." He mumbled out when he bent over picking up the bottles Dean had dropped on the floor.

"Well Roman I could use another drink hand me one okay" his raspy voice was muffled while he tried to pull his collared shirt off over his head. The raven haired man smiled as he watched the other man struggle to take his shirt off one he set the bottles back on the bar he walked over and helped the other man off with his shirt.

"Here let me help you" he offered while he tried to pull the shirt off once he freed the man of his fabric prison he walked around to the front of the couch taking a seat on the coffee table. This was the first time he really looked at the man in front of him he was leaned back on the couch his messy curls hanging over his piercing blue eyes. Nice soft pink lips and an adorable little baby face Roman almost lost his breath when Dean smiled at him reveling two perfect dimples, he was gorgeous. The Samoan licked his lips before returning the smile. "Do you need anything before I leave?" He asked him while he reached out trying to move the stray strands of hair out of the smaller man's face.

"I could use another drink"

"I don't think you need another drink man you seem pretty good to me." Roman shook his head you want me to help you to the bedroom?"

"No I got it" he said as he forced himself to stand unsteadily his hair fell back into his eyes and he tried to balance while he worked at undoing his pants. His fingers fumbled with his button on his pants before he finally got it undone and let his pants fall to the floor. He tried to kick his pants off but fell instead once again he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him up.

"I think we need to get you to the bedroom" Roman said while he held him up making him move towards the other room. He dragged the other man through the room with ease making his way over to the bed with him he attempted to set Dean down on the bed but the other man pulled him down along with him.

"Let's just sleep like this tonight" Dean mumbled out already half asleep.

"I'm not staying here" Roman said when he fought to escape Dean's grasp and get off the bed before straightening the other man out and trying to make him comfortable.

"Everybody leaves me why doesn't anyone want to stay Hercules?" Dean mumbled out before he turned over on his side. Roman didn't know how to answer that all he could do was pull the blankets up over the other mans nearly naked body and try to tuck him in.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked and Dean just moaned slightly as he snuggled down further into the covers.

Roman walked out to the other room and made his way over to the fridge he grabbed a water bottle to set near Dean's bed so when he woke up he would have something to drink if he needed it. He looked around the room and noticed all of the papers spread out on the table. Maybe he should leave Dean a note he thought he found a pen laying there on the table and searched through the piles of papers a little trying to find a blank piece. He saw a note book laying inside of the briefcase and grabbed in then thumbed through it until he found a blank piece he ripped it out of the book before sitting down to write.

 _Dean,_

 _I hope that you wake up and that you're not feeling too awful. If you need me to fill in any of the blanks or answer any questions get a hold of me once you buy a new phone._

 _Roman 555 2940_

He stood up and walked back into the bedroom "Dean" he called out in his deep voice but he didn't get any response. He moved closer to the bed and saw the messy Auburn mop sticking out of the top of the blankets and heard some soft snores escaping the drunken man. He smiled while a small laugh escaped his lips. "Take care Dean Ambrose maybe I can talk to you when you're sober sometime." He set the bottle of water out on the bedside table with his note he also laid out a package of aspirin he found near the bar before taking one final glance at the curled up form on the bed before turning to leave.

 **I hope people are starting to warm up to this story, please let me know what you all think so far. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean blinked his eyes a long deep raspy groan escaped his mouth. He tried to lick his lips but his mouth was painfully dry. The sun filtered in through the curtain he wasn't sure what time of day it was but the sound of heavy traffic and busy streets reached his room before another moan escaped his lips. He pulled the blankets up around him tight while grasping them in between his fingers. He didn't want to move he just wanted to go back to sleep but he soon became aware of how painfully full his bladder was. He tried to fight off the feeling but it was a waste of effort. If he didn't move he would burst he slowly rolled over forcing himself to get up off the bed and make his way to the bathroom.

He felt better after he relieved himself but his head was throbbing and he felt sick. He immediately dashed over to the bed burying his head under the covers once more. He wasn't leaving for home not now maybe later in the day but definitely not now. He felt as if he had gotten run over by a large truck. He just wanted to sleep he vaguely remembered last night and with every memory that came flooding back his head ached all the more. He fought himself to sit up once again he needed aspirin and he needed it now. He rested on the side of the bed trying to get the strength to hunt around the hotel suite just as he was about to stand he noticed the water bottle on the bedside stand and a package of pills. He grabbed both things while he knocked the note on to the floor without even noticing it. He ripped open the package throwing the pills into his mouth he cracked the water bottle open and took a long swig swallowing down the pills and trying to quench his thirst before setting the bottle back onto the stand and laying down throwing the blankets back over his head once more.

 **Several hours later…**

Dean awoke once again it was no longer bright and sunny he could tell the sun was setting and he couldn't believe he had slept so long. He lay there in the bed nestled snugly into the blankets willing himself to wake up and become human. He wondered just how much he drank last night until he just decided it was a lot and he would leave it at that. He turned his head finally remembering there was an alarm clock when he saw the time he sat right up. Six P.M. He couldn't believe it he never slept like that he now knew for sure that he drank more than a lot and changed his answer to too much instead. He made himself sit up he wondered why nobody had woke him up before now. He looked at the bedside table his cell wasn't there.

"Fuck" he cursed as he jumped up off of the bed he looked around the room but didn't see his cell anywhere. So he walked into the living room most of the night he still couldn't recall but once he saw his phone smashed and sitting on the table he vaguely remembered smashing it on the concrete. "Fuck me" Dean mumbled out when he held the remains of the phone in his hand. "Well there is no fixing this." He said while he threw the remnants of the phone back onto the table. He decided he needed a shower and was going to call the ride service to pick him up and bring him to the nearest shop to get a phone.

…

Dean left the store with his new phone in hand it was just like his old one so thankfully he didn't have to figure anything out, He wasn't the best with electronics and he didn't know too much about what to do with them. He had lost all of his contacts and only remembered a few numbers. Seth's was one of them thank goodness. He figured he may as well try and call him on the way to the restaurant since Seth may have tried calling him several times by now. He got lucky and was able to keep the same number too so anyone who did need to get a hold of him could. He dialed the number and listened to the phone ring several times. He honestly didn't think the younger man was going to pick up and had almost hung up before he heard the other man's voice.

"I don't know what makes you think that I want to speak to you. I'm stuck here with no money Dean thanks to you."

"What are you talking about Seth?" Dean asked honestly he just wasn't sure what the other man meant. "You have my damn credit card Seth."

"Yeah a lot of good that does me." He snorted "It was deactivated this afternoon" Seth went on and on his voice was full of annoyance. "I was on Fifth Avenue and just about to walk into one of my favorite stores when your dick head father called me laughing about how he shut the credit card off. He had the nerve to call me a gold digging cock slut too."

"I'm sorry Seth." Dean rolled his eyes as he looked out the car window. His father was an ass he couldn't believe he had done any of that he knew he threatened too but he was sure his father was angry when he didn't return this morning like he was told too. "It's my fault he is so mad."

"You're fucking right it's your fault Dean it always is." Seth's voice was shrill and Dean could picture the way he pursued his pink little lips together with annoyance. "Now what are you going to do for me? I'm here and alone with no money."

"Damn it Seth I will fix it."

"You fucking better , I'm bored I can't be expected to sit here all night with nothing to do." He yelled out.

"I told you I will fix it Seth." Dean tried to remain calm and think of a way he could make it up to his princess. He laughed absentmindedly he hadn't called him that in ages but that is what Seth use to be that was his pet name he meant the world to Dean for a long time at one time he though Seth may have been the one. "I'll think of a way to make it up to you I promise princess."

"You fucking better Dean and you better think fast because I am not sitting here bored all night I want to go out."

"What if I come home right now? We can stay in together just you and me. We haven't spent any time together in a long time wouldn't it be nice to just lie around and watch a movie?" Dean asked hoping he could convince his man that all they really needed was each other.

"No Dean that wouldn't be nice, going out would be nice but because of you I don't have any money." Seth sighed before taking a deep breath "Just fucking fix it Dean and don't call me back until then." Seth ended the call right away and didn't give Dean another chance to even speak.

"I changed my mind I would just like to go back to the hotel please" Dean said as he pushed the button speaking to the driver from the back of the car.

"Sure thing Mr. Ambrose." The driver answered without hesitation turning into the left hand lane to get his passenger back to the hotel as quickly as he could.

Dean couldn't help but sigh when he dialed his father's number he didn't want to speak to the man but at this point he supposed that he had no choice.

"Hello." Dean's father's voice was deep and expressed wordlessly to him that his story better be good."

"I'm sorry Dad I messed up." Dean chocked back the tears while he spoke to his Dad he wished his Mother was still alive she would know what to say to make it all better.

 **Two hours later…..**

Dean found himself at the airport on the company jet waiting to take off and head back to N.Y.C. His father and him only spoke for a few moments but by the time he had arrived back at the hotel one of the staff had already had his bags packed all that was left for him to do was to pack up the papers on the table and put them back into his briefcase. His father and he spoke briefly which was fine with Dean and the fact that his father insisted he was still suspended for the week without pay was also fine with him. He figured he may need a week or so in order to try to smooth things over with Seth and try to get his life back in order. He leaned back in his chair on the jet once they had taken off he would be home in a little less than two hours and he was actually excited about it.

Once he landed he was surprised to see Bill standing there waiting for him. The slightly rotund older man managed a smile that Dean could tell was full of nothing but pity. "Hey Bill." Dean said with as much enthusiasm that he could muster he felt bad that once again he most likely took the blame for Dean and his compassion towards other people.

"Dean I'm here to take you out to eat." He once again smiled at the younger man."I was told you haven't eaten today and after your long drunken night you may feel better if you get some food into you."

"How did you know?" Dean asked maybe it was just a guess but then again he wouldn't be surprised if his father had taken it upon himself to have someone keep tabs on him either."

"You know people talk Dean your father knows what you're doing most of the time." Bill wrapped his arm around Dean while the two of them made their way to the car. "How about we got to that little Chinese place you love so much?

"Sounds good." Dean said when he climbed into the car while the driver set his bags in the trunk before climbing into the front making his way to the restaurant.

 **Meanwhile back at Dean's home….**

Seth stood in the kitchen mixing up another batch of margaritas for his guests since he couldn't go out tonight he would be dammed if he sat around bored. What started out as a get together for twenty five or thirty people turned into a party for about a hundred people. Seth wasn't sure how it had gotten so large but he thought it was mostly word of mouth. He giggled once he felt the strong arms of the brunette wrap around him and his obvious erect penis rub against his ass. "You're pretty excited to see me tonight aren't you?" He asked before turning around and kissing the man.

"I'm always excited to see you gorgeous." The man mumbled out against his lips before kissing him once more. "You know I have a hard time keeping my hands off of you." He said as he moved his hands up and down Seth's chest and abs.

"Randy stop I have to finish making theses drinks." Seth giggled when he pulled away from the other man's grasp. The long haired man poured the drinks into a picture and handed it to Randy "Here baby take this into the game room for me and see who needs a refill please." Randy grabbed the picture and wasted no time slapping Seth's perfect little ass before he left the room to do as he was told.

"You got a lot of balls Rollins" Seth heard someone say and he turned his head to be greeted by Dean's best friend standing right there looking at him. "You dirty fucking slut, I have a hard time keeping my hands off of you too. Like right now I want to knock your teeth down your throat." He took a few steps closer to the other man and Seth moved back a few.

"What are you doing here?" He asked surprise evident in his tone.

"I don't think that's any of your business skank." Finn just smiled crossing his arms and taking another step forward grabbing a bottle and pouring himself a drink.

"It is my business first of all you're in my house and I didn't invite you." Seth whined out he sighed in relief though even though he was trembling at the thought of Dean finding out about him and Orton. Randy had money and was a fabulous lay but both his place and bank account where not nearly as nice as Dean's. He figured he could somehow explain everything away if he had the time so thank goodness Dean wasn't around. "You can leave Finn."

"I'm not leaving and for your information I was invited." He looked over at the other man with a devilish smirk. Randy walked back into the room only hearing the last bit of the conversation and he wrapped his arm around Seth he stood there still as could be not sure of what to do.

"He said he didn't invite you so just leave."Randy said in a loud tone trying to stick up for his boy toy.

"He didn't have to invite him I invited him." Dean said once he walked into the kitchen door. Seth's brown eyes went wide as he tried to slink away from Randy hoping Dean didn't see his arm wrapped around him tightly.

"You need to go." Seth said while looking up at Randy's blue eyes that seemed to be full of questions even though he should have known all of the answers already. Randy knew about Dean he knew all about everything he never seemed to mind after all him and Seth were having fun.

"Yeah you need to go and take all of them with you." Dean yelled out before dropping his bags on the kitchen floor and walking over grabbing Seth by the arm. "You can go too." He meant it he had a horrible last few months and these last couple of days had just about done him in. He put so much effort into their relationship but it was all unappreciated so he was done. He dragged Seth into the bedroom "get your stuff and go." He turned to walk away and saw Orton walking down the hallway laughing and shaking his head Finn was following him and he looked over to his friend his eyes had said it all he really felt sorry for him.

"Please I'm sorry, let's just talk about this." Seth grabbed onto Dean's arm tightly while he begged. "We can't end things like this please I love you Dean." The taller man turned to look at him the crocodile tears welling up in the other man's brown eyes. "We can work through this baby we can fix it. I promise."

"No get your shit and go." Dean sighed before turning to walk out of the room. He needed to be alone and right now he had a house full of people. Finn was doing his best to make them leave but nobody seemed to be listening. He walked over to the stereo turning the music off "This is my fucking house and everyone can get the fuck out. " 

"Seth invited us here man we don't have to go anywhere." Some asshole yelled out from the crowd of people who were coming in from the terrace to see what was happening.

"I don't care who that filthy slut invited I fucking own this place and I said get the fuck out now." Dean was about to lose it he started to push people and Finn came over and grabbed him. "I'll call the cops if I have too." That was enough to break up the party right there nobody liked dealing with police especially when they were drunk and high.

"Calm down man just wait for all of these assholes to leave and sit down and breathe man. Just hold it together until then." Finn tried to calm his best friend down but he didn't have much luck Dean was breathing heavy and shaking at this point and he pulled away from the Irish man running out onto the balcony.

Finn waited for a few minutes and made sure everyone was leaving once everyone had stepped out into the foyer he closed the doors and locked them. He turned around and rushed out onto the terrace to check on his friend who was standing up looking at the skyline of the city tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks while he sobbed uncontrollably. He immediately wrapped his arms around the taller man who sunk down to his knees.

"He fucking used me and cheated on me and all I wanted to do was make him happy." Dean cried out and if his friend didn't need him so badly right now he would have been rearranging Seth's bags while he packed for him.

"You okay?" Finn asked while he sat there on the hard clod stone on the balcony holding his friend in his arms. Almost a hour had passed and Dean had stopped crying a little while ago but he still sniffled every now and then almost as if he was going to start up again. Dean never answered and Finn didn't blame him it was a stupid question.

"I'm going to go spend the night at my friends." Seth said after appearing at the doorway and clearing his throat so all eyes were on him before he spoke. Dean leapt up and stalked over to the younger man before anyone knew what was going on he closed in on Seth and balled his hand up making a fist making direct contact with Seth's jaw when he swung.

"Get the fuck out now." Dean screamed out "I'll have your shit dropped off. Seth cradled his hand over his jaw genuinely shocked that Dean had laid a hand on him. Finn couldn't help but laugh and all that the long haired man could do was pout and turn to walk away. However in Seth's mind this was far from over he would let Dean cool off and then he would win him back.

 **The next morning…**

The already busy streets of New York City had become even busier and the cars, SUV vehicles, taxi's and busses had began the ritual of endlessly sounding the horn off to one another. Finn had become aware of this a half hour ago but didn't dare move he didn't want to chance his friend sacrificing any sleep because he had moved off of the couch. He finally dragged Dean inside last night and listened to him sob and question where it all went wrong for several hours after Seth had left. He and Dean had talked until Dean fell asleep in his arms on the couch it wasn't comfortable at all but Dean was exhausted so he gave in to his sleep. He felt bad for his friend he knew he had hit rock bottom in some sense and he needed to have company last night. Lucky for Finn he had a great guy at home who understood that his friend needed him. Sami didn't mind him spending the night and the brunette was thankful that the red head was nothing like Seth. Sami was actually concerned for his friend after all since Dean was Finn's best friend he was automatically a good friend to Sami too.

Dean groaned as he moved around on the couch slightly no doubt awaken by another alert from his phone. "What time is it?" He mumbled out loud not fully awake yet.

"Almost nine" Finn answered as he sent another text out to Sami. He and his guy had been texting all morning he loved how the two of them seemed to still be like two silly kids in love. Dean always teased him about in fact all of his friends did.

"Oh my God." Dean screeched jumping up "Shit." His friend watched s he ran around the room. "I need to have all of my papers ready to be picked up at nine by a messenger so they can bring them to the office. Dean's eyes were still red and puffy even with a few hours of sleep it didn't seem to help.

"Relax I'll help you." The Irish man said. He stood up from the couch and helped Dean look through paper after paper in his briefcase trying to make sense of them and help him put some things into order if he could. Dean was panicking and speed through his pile trying to organize what he could. Dean of course finished before his friend before taking some more papers from his pile. "What's this and where do I put it?" Finn asked.

"What is it?" Dean said only half interested because he was already trying to throw everything together.

"A note from some guy named Roman." Finn smiled crookedly while he held up the papers "Did you have a little fling with this guy in Atlanta maybe?" His smile grew even wider as he held up the paper.

"No of course not" Dean lectured "It was just some guy that helped me back to my hotel room" he smiled when he grabbed the paper away and right then Finn knew there was more to the story than Dean had told him and Dean wasn't even aware how close he was to never even seeing the note it it hadn't been for a maid that actually did her job and had found the note under the bed.

"Tell me." Finn demanded while he watched Dean look at the paper his dull blue eyes finally regaining some life as he stared at the paper.

"There is nothing to tell I got drunk he walked me back to my room." Dean carefully set the note down away from the rest of his papers.

"Was he cute?"

"He was gorgeous." The taller man said.

"Call him then."

"I don't know maybe. I was drunk that night he probably doesn't really want to hear from me." Dean said while shaking his head. "Come on help me get the papers ready man."

"Fine but then you are calling him." Finn said.

"We will see." Dean shrugged he figured he at least owed the other man a thank you. It was a shame that he would probably never see him again though.

 **Thanks so much for the reviews and the follows and favorites : ) You guys rock. The next update I do will be for AST I promise. I won't beg for reviews like some people do but they are appreciated lol .**


	4. Chapter 4

"I said fucking call him mate." Finn's eyes sparkled while he sis his best to convince his friend. He knew Dean needed to be encouraged to make a move.

"I told you to forget about it man, He don't want to hear from me he was just being nice. He was doing whatever any decent person would do." Dean seriously felt strange about making the call he knew he should thank him but he sure didn't think that the other man really ever cared if he heard from him or not.

"Dean you need to rethink this. You just told me that you thought the guy was cute and other than Seth I haven't heard you say that about any man for the last two years."

"I doubt he is gay. He didn't let off that vibe man." Dean thought about what he remembered about the other man. There couldn't be any way he was interested in Dean even if he was gay.

"Well regardless you owe him a big thank you now call him." Finn once again tried to reason with his friend.

"Maybe" Dean blurted out in a bratty tone which always annoyed the Irish man. "I'm hungry lets grab something to eat and get you home in time to meet Sami when he gets off of work."

"Fine but you're going to call him or I won't stop bugging you until you do." Finn smiled brightly at his friend. "Let's go and you're paying."

 **After breakfast…**

Both men sat on the bench in central park and sipped on their coffee which they had almost finished. They had eaten and taken a walk around the park then stopped to grab some coffee before finding a vacant bench. They sat there for almost an hour talking about Seth and anything and everything that popped into mind. Dean was never really down when his best friend was around he always cheered him up. They actually had that effect on each other they just knew each other so they knew what it took to make each other happy.

"You should get going soon so you can be home when Sami gets there." The taller man said while he glanced at his watch.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Finn asked curiously noticing it wasn't even noon yet.

"No not at all." Dean laughed he didn't want to admit that he hadn't stopped thinking about calling Roman. Halfway through breakfast the New York City native made up his mind that he was going to call the other man even though he doubted that he was even slightly available straight or otherwise. Truth was he came up with a plan to at least invite him to dinner as a thank you. He wanted to lay his eyes on the other man one more time to see if he was truly as perfect as he remembered him.

"What are you up too Dean? You're in a hurry to get rid of me."

"No I'm not man I just think I monopolized enough of your time." He smiled trying to look convincing. "I wouldn't mind going out for dinner with you and Sami though. That would actually be nice to not have to be alone all evening." Dean lost his smile while he said the last sentence.

"Yeah mate, you got it. We can meet and go wherever you want just give me a call and let me know what time you want to go out." The brunette patted Dean's leg sweetly before wrapping his arm around him. "Sami would love to see you anyways mate. He always says we don't hang out enough." Finn hugged his friend tightly and Dean snuggled into his arms enjoying the comfort his friend always made him feel.

"Good I will call you with a time and a place." He was thankful he wouldn't have to spend the entire night alone.

"Don't forget to call me and don't forget to call Roman either." Finn winked at the other man while he stood.

"Shut up" Dean mumbled out when he stood up and walked off while flipping the Irish man off not even bothering to look back. Finn laughed while he walked off in the other direction. He couldn't help but smile to himself knowing just what Dean would do next.

…

Once the auburn haired man arrived home he threw himself on the couch looking around his penthouse, he was going to have to give the maid a bonus this week she did a great job cleaning up the place after the party last night. He grabbed the paper Roman had wrote on for him and held it in his shaking hands. "Hercules" Dean said aloud while a smile covered his face putting his dimples on full display. More and more had come back to him about that night the other mans piercing gray eyes and his big muscular arms. He picked his phone up, it was now or never. He sat forward on the couch running a hand through his hair while sighing deeply. "I got this" he said a loud trying to convince himself. His body shivered as he dialed the number and it began to ring. He counted each shrill ring he heard the phone make before it went to voice mail.

"Hey this is Roman I can't answer your call right now so leave a message or don't, whatever." Dean laughed slightly before he heard the beep sound.

"Hi , umm hey this is Dean we met the other night I just wanted to say thank you for saving my ass Hercules I owe you one." Dean paused for a second taking a deep breath "maybe you can call me back if you want ya know. You don't have too but if you want too then you can. Either way it's cool." He slapped his self in the forehead with the heel of his hand. "Yeah thanks for the other night either way, I mean you know thanks for bringing me home." Dean smacked himself again "fuck" He blurted out loud before hitting the pound button expecting to be able to start over only somehow his call had been dropped and he wasn't even sure if his message was sent or erased.

Dean panicked and his phone sounded off through the room he shook with anticipation he grabbed it quickly and was relieved when he saw Finn's number on the caller I.D. even though a part of him was a bit disappointed. "hey man" Dean answered the phone trying to sound completely normal.

"Hey I talked to Sami and he is in the mood for total shit food mate. He wants burger king or Taco bell. He may want both I don't know. I swear he thinks he is the one carrying the baby." Dean laughed at what his friend had said it was true ever since Finn and Sami had found a sergeant mother for them to have a baby he had developed some seriously horrible cravings.

"Okay whatever but see if you can't talk him into a real burger place instead." Dean had to try to at least make an attempt "or maybe some real Mexican food."

"Alright I'll try. Did you call Roman yet?" Finn shamelessly asked.

"No not really." The taller man said slightly annoyed. "Let me know what Sami says." He said before ending the call. He didn't want to be interrogated by his best friend not now.

A second after he tossed his phone on the table it was already ringing he grabbed it not even bothering to check the caller I.D. and just assuming it was Finn. "What the fuck do you want now you cock sucker?"

"Ummm I was just you know calling you back." It wasn't Finn "You called me and left a message it's me Roman." Dean freaked out he couldn't even speak his jaw hit the floor and he was voiceless. Roman didn't hear any reply and spoke out a nervous "hello."

"Yeah umm hello Roman I was umm I thought you were someone else." Dean bounced around nervously on the couch. "I umm I'm sorry I answered like that I yeah sorry." The smaller man heard his blood rush through his veins he couldn't believe how uneasy he was.

"It's okay I wanted to call you back and see how you were doing." The tone of the Samoans voice sounded as if he was genuinely concerned. "I mean you were in a horrible place the other night, I hope things are a little better."

"I'm alive and well." The minute the words left him Dean came to the realization that it was true, he was Okay. Seth was gone and even though a part of Dean was sad about that another part was relived and he was almost excited about what may happen for him. There was a certain calm about the uncertainty of what may happen for him next. "I owe you a huge thanks man."

"No problem man I hope things get better for you." The Samoan said before Dean heard the voice of a small girl in the background.

"Daddy I am gonna sit in the window seat." The little girl's voice announced excitedly and then continued to talk in the same tone. " I'm gonna get to see what it looks like to fly." Roman laughed before he spoke.

"That's right baby it's just like you will be flying." Roman laughed and Dean could picture a goofy smile on his gorgeous face. "I am about to bored my flight in a few minutes, my daughter is really excited as you can probably hear." Once Roman finished speaking the curly haired man heard the little girl giggle in the background as if she was being tickled.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked absentmindedly trying to be polite even though his heart secretly sunk. Roman had a daughter he must really be straight just like Dean suspected.

" My princess and I are going to the big apple. She wants to see the big buildings and Central Park."

"And the American girl store Daddy." She spoke up and Dean couldn't help but smile she seemed adorable. A second later it hit him Roman was about to board a plane that was coming to his city.

"You're coming to New York City?" Dean asked "Seriously are you really?"

"Yeah that's what I said" Roman laughed and once again Dean saw hat big goofy smile spread out on the other mans perfect features.

" I live in New York, You have to let me take you out to say thank you. I mean we could go to dinner of maybe to the zoo with your wife and child." Dean couldn't believe just how crafty he was trying to be pumping Roman for information.

"Uh I'm not married and you don't have to do that. I don't want to put you out man. I mean my cousin is going too so maybe he could watch Jenny one night. I don't want you ummmm going out of your way to entertain me and a kid." Roman laughed nervously "Will Seth be following you around? Because he seems like a dick." Roman couldn't really believe he went that far. He really wanted to know if they were together or if Dean being in Atlanta had ended it. He was sure that they must have made up by now because if not Seth was a fool to just let the blue eyed cuie pie out of his life.

"No he won't be." Dean said quickly "he and I are no longer together."

"Sorry man." Roman said quietly he had to force the words to leave his mouth because he really wasn't sorry at all. Hearing that made him decide, he would make some time to reconnect with Dean in N.Y.C. "You know what today it's a little crazy for me and all so I'll call you later tonight or maybe tomorrow and we can make some plans. My cousin has some interviews tomorrow so maybe we can plan something to do."

"Yeah defiantly give me a call I'll be your tour guide." Dean smiled while he nervously chewed on the side of his nail.

"You know you don't have to do that Dean."

"I want to though so call me ok." Dean's voice had a hint of excitement to it this was almost too good to be true.

"Okay I'll call you; I have to get on the plane now its boarding." Roman said into the phone "Bye Dean I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah I'll keep my phone close so I don't miss your call." Dean rolled his eyes as soon as he said that and then blurted out "Goodbye." He thought he may have sounded too desperate but the truth was he was sort of.

"Who was that?" He heard an all too familiar voice ask softly.

"Seth what the fuck are you doing here?" Dean snapped out when he turned around.

"I live here or I did or I want to anyways." The smaller man hung his head for a second before looking back up with tears in his eyes. Last night while Seth was forced to camp out on the couch at a friend's house he realized just how much he needed Dean. He needed the blue eyed man more than he ever would have needed Seth. "I'm sorry I have been such a little fucker lately Dean."

"Too little to late Seth I'm not going to let you just lay around using me for all I am worth." Dean stood up and walked over to him "since you're here I will take my key back now too." He held his hand out waiting for the brunette to hand it over.

"Please don't make me leave all I'm asking is you give me one last chance Dean." Seth reached out grabbing on to the other man's hand while he tried to guide the taller man's arm around him.

"No Seth it isn't my problem anymore you're not my problem do you got it?" Dean pulled back from the smaller man "just hand my key over and grab whatever belongs to you all I ever wanted was for you to love me Seth but it wasn't meant to be so I guess I need to love myself enough to stop waiting for it happen and just move on."

"Just one more chance baby and I'll make it worth it for you I promise." He boldly stepped over to the taller man and tucked his fingers into the waistband of his jeans trying to pull him forward. "Let me make you feel better." His smaller fingers worked on Dean's belt before moving over to the button of his jeans "I haven't tasted you in so long mmmm I want to make you cum." Seth expertly handled Dean's cock in his hand massaging the other man making him become hard in his hand simply with his touch alone.

"Oh you want this dick now do you?" Dean asked as he smiled down at the brunette.

"Yes I do." Seth licked his lips his brown eyes dark and seductive.

"You should have wanted it when you could have had it now get the fuck out." Dean laughed pushing Seth away.

"Dean you're just going to throw away two years?" Seth whined out while he picked himself up off of the floor. "I am not going to fucking lose you. I'm going to get you back."

"Right now all you're getting is your stuff Seth. Now give me your damn key." Dean wasn't going to let Seth get his way. He was sick of it that he gave him his way for two years now and he wasn't going to have it his way this time.

"Fine here" Seth fumbled with his key ring trying to slip the key to the apartment off of it once he finally got it off he threw it at Dean hitting him in his chest before it fell to the ground. Dean watched the other man turn and walk away down the hall heading to the bedroom before raking his fingers through his hair and growling out in frustration.

"Go get your shit and run back to your new money horse you spoiled little bitch." Dean knew that he started a whole new argument as soon as the words left his mouth but he deserved to say his peace. He needed to get his frustration out too and he had chocked on all the words he bite back all these years. Dean continued to talk loudly while he paced the hallway making sure Seth could hear every word while he waited for any sort of protest from Seth but it never came. Minutes later the smaller man emerged with a small suitcase "is that all you're going to fucking take?" Dean asked hoping Seth was taking everything today.

"I can't carry too much in a cab." Seth explained while he pulled the bag down the hallway behind him "I'll get the rest soon."

"I'll pack it and send it to you." Dean announced while he followed behind him. "I just want it out of here Seth.

"I'll call you, we will make arrangements for me to come back." Seth said almost annoyed as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"No Seth I want it gone now" Dean was serious he figured the longer he kept Seth's clothes that it gave the younger man more of a reason to drag everything out. He wanted Seth out of his life he needed to cut all ties with him. The doors sprung open and Seth walked onto the elevator he fought back the tears he couldn't believe Dean was trying to get rid of him he needed him to forgive him, he needed him back.

"I'll call you" Seth called out never turning around he knew his voice was cracking as he spoke but he didn't care. He guessed the older man needed a little more time before he tried to reconcile.

"Fuck" Dean yelled out while he slammed the door tonight he was going to pack Seth's stuff and leave it outside the door in the foyer he wasn't going to let the little weasel back in again.

 **A/N I hope everyone is enjoying this, sorry the updates don't come quicker…. I wanted to post an update to A Small Town first like I promised. A huge thank you for the reviews and the follows much love to you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm telling you Uce you better call that man" Jey laughed while he playfully pushed Roman as they sat on the bench watching Jenny play in the hotel pool.

"I'm going to man, I just don't want to drag Jenny along once we make plans." Roman smiled while he watched the small vibrant girl splash around in the pool. "She would be bored ya know?" He shrugged for added effect while shuffling his feet nervously against the tile.

"The fuck you do cuz you just want alone time, you know you can't fool me." Jey said all too seriously.

"Maybe" Roman laughed nervously while he waved back at Jenny who stopped splashing around for a moment she smiled big before starting to splash around again. "Honestly I just want to see if he is okay before I bring my daughter around him." The bigger man tried to make it sound good but he knew Jey still saw through him.

"You better go call him before it gets too late Ro, maybe you'll move to N.Y.C with me after all." Jey teased and he saw Roman turn a little red.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself man."

"Shut up and just go call him before it gets to late tell him you want to see him tomorrow." Jey nudged the larger Samoan and handed his phone to him after picking it up off the bench. "I'll watch Jenny just go make that call."

…

Meanwhile Dean was just sitting down to dinner it was almost nine he would have liked to have eaten by now but the drinks he had at the bar with his friends before dinner made him a little more patient. He still couldn't avoid rolling his eyes when noticed they were at a table set for four. He already knew what Sami was up too he was no doubt already trying to fix him up. He looked at Finn, his expression said it all to his best friend and he just shrugged his shoulders at Dean.

"Sami when you made the reservation today did you make it for three people or four?" Dean asked with an all too serious look on his face.

"I said four Dean you know I had to invite Tyler I may need him to take a call for me or maybe do something important." He tried to explain with trying to look innocent. He scratched at the red whiskers on his cheek while he tried to think of something to change the subject too.

"What the fuck Sami you know I am seriously not interested." The auburn haired man raised his voice slightly while he looked over at his best friend. "Tell him to call Tyler and tell him not to come" Dean demanded as if Finn had any control over Sami.

"He likes you maybe you should give him a chance." Sami smiled once he spotted Tyler and he motioned him over. "At least get laid or a blow job or something."

"Fuck you" Dean mumbled out before resting his head against his hand. He was going to kill Sami if he got the chance too he couldn't believe he invited his assistant to dinner he knew Dean couldn't stand him. The blonde had a crush on the taller man since the first day he laid eyes on him, at first he thought it was cute but then he ended up hooking up with Seth. Truth be told he was never into Tyler he just wasn't his type but that didn't stop Tyler he still would show up always hitting on Dean and trying to get his attention. Seth always hated it and him and the pretty boy even had gotten in to some heated arguments a few times before because of something he would say or just how he would look at Dean. Sami had managed to make sure that Tyler hadn't come around for awhile but Dean was sure he had invited him back and let him know what was going on now and how he and Seth were done.

"Hi Dean, how are you doing?" Tyler asked as he leaned in closer and set his hand on the other man's knee. His phone rang while he grabbed the blondes hand and moved it from his knee he awkwardly smiled trying to be polite while he reached for his phone when he glanced at it his smile became huge and genuine.

"Hey Roman how are you?' He asked "I'm glad you called." Finn smiled amused while he watched his friend silently excuse himself before running off to speak to the Samoan.

"Who is Roman?" Tyler asked smugly as Sami looked on curiously waiting for Finn to answer.

"A guy" Finn shrugged before picking up his water and taking a sip. He wasn't going to give up any precious info unless Dean did first. "I not really sure they met in Atlanta that's it I guess."

"Dean seems into him" Tyler blurted out quickly "Don't you think he is moving a little quickly?"

The Irish man rolled his eyes before getting up and walking over to the bar to order another drink for himself, he didn't have the patience to wait for the waiter or waitress to come to the table. Finn glanced over at Dean who buried himself away in a quiet corner. He was leaned up against the wall an overjoyed smile graced his lips spreading over every inch of his face. His happiness was evident while he laughed into the phone while nervously tapping at his collarbone with his free hand. The brunette hoped that this new man could keep that look on his friends face; he sipped his drink while glancing back over to the table. Sami leaned in close to Tyler he was no doubt telling him to play it cool. Finn loved that silly ginger more than anyone he had ever been with and he honestly couldn't picture himself with anyone else ever. He was about to have a baby with this man , one day he knew he would marry the man but the fact that Sami was convinced Tyler and Dean belonged together drove him nuts. Of course Sami convinced Tyler of this and Dean and Finn couldn't have disagreed more.

"Hey there buddy" Dean said with a tone that left some suspicion to arise in Finn. Dean was much too obvious he wanted something.

"Hello pal" Finn said in return deciding to play along. "So how is Mr. Amazing doing? You guys talked for awhile.

"Yeah, ummm you want to hear something hilarious?" Dean blurted out excitedly.

"What?" Finn said somewhat teasingly knowing this was it here it came whatever motive Dean had up his sleeve was about to be revealed.

"His hotel is just a couple of blocks away and so is that great little café. What is it again? The Green Clover, I think."

"Oh yeah Dean, that's a lovely lil café." Finn snorted and rolled his eyes. "Let's guess lover boy looked out the window of his hotel and that's across the street? Now you want to go meet him"

"Surely you must owe me one, or I can owe you one." Dean stood there eyeing his friend with a goofy smile laid across his face, his dimples showing making him look all boyish and cute.

"Ugh fine go get the fuck out of here and you now owe me several, not just one." Dean leaned in and hugged his friend tightly.

"Fine man I owe you, I know I do. Thanks Finn." Dean said before ending the hug and running off towards the door.

"You owe me a phone call tomorrow, I want details" Finn laughed out before he turned back to the bar throwing his drink back before signaling the bartender he wanted another. He was going to need it for courage when he returned to the table without Dean.

 **About twenty minutes later….**

Dean arrived at the café the closer he had gotten the faster his heart beat became. Finn was right in his assumption that it was no café. Roman had called it one but it was more of a dirty old diner. Dean didn't care though he put his hand on the old brass polished handle of the thick wooden door, it creaked open and he thought that he was much to overdressed to be here. Roman told him he could sneak out for about an hour if Dean met him across the street from his hotel. Dean of course agreed much too eagerly he walked in to the almost empty place while all eyes focused on him. There were a few old men who all seemed to know one another seated at the counter while a table full of silver haired woman stopped all of their gossip just to stare wordlessly at him. A few younger kids sat in the corner with an order of fries and some sodas they also focused on the auburn haired man. A couple of waitresses stood behind the counter trying to tidy up and make a new pot of coffee. Dean just smiled when he made his way through the place taking a seat in an empty booth as far away as he could from anyone. He glanced out of the window looking for Roman to show up, he rushed here thinking that the other man would be waiting for him but now it was the other way around.

"Hey Dean" the larger man said when he slid into the booth from out of nowhere. "How are you doing?"

Dean smiled or at least he thought he did he wasn't sure he was speechless as he sat there. Roman was twice as handsome as he remembered him, he didn't see how it was possible but it was and he was awestruck. His hair was down it was beautiful, just like him he could have modeled if he wanted too. Roman sat there across from him light grey eyes staring at Dean and a warm wide smile aimed in his direction. He wore jeans and a tight black t- shirt that hugged every curve of his chest and arms. The auburn haired man wasn't sure how much time passed before the smile faded and Roman had spoken his name in a deep angelic tone snapping him out of his daze.

"Dean are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm great, how are you?" He laughed nervously.

"Can I get the two of you anything?" The waitress asked before snapping her gum. "The cook is closing the kitchen soon." Dean looked over seeing the red headed man with pale skin in the back placing a plate onto the window to the kitchen before ringing the bell. Roman shrugged before grabbing a menu and Dean asked for a Coke and a burger with some fries. The Samoan though had decided to order a hot fudge sundae and a slice of chocolate cake. The waitress jotted it down and then smiled before spinning on her heal and taking off to place the order.

"So cake and ice cream Hercules? You're really trying to get a sugar rush for your first night in the big city"

"Na I just don't get to order junk when Jenny is around or she wants it too." Roman blushed and laughed nervously. "I have to sneak around to carry off my love affair with chocolate."

"I get it" Dean smiled while he choked back the obvious response to that last statement Roman made "So how does she like the city?"

"We didn't get a chance to check out to much of it yet, I think I need to buy a map maybe charter a small expedition to guide us around." Roman laughed while he leaned back in the booth nervously smoothing his shirt against him with his large hands as he looked down at himself.

"The offer still stands man if you want me to show you around I have some free time."

"Maybe I'll take you up on that." He was saved from slinking down and trying to disappear when the waitress came back placing a coke in front of both of the men wordlessly before walking away. Something told Roman that Paige really didn't like her job.

"I think you should" the smaller man said nervously playing with the cuffs on his dress shirt.

 **Almost two hours later…**

The waitress turned off the neon lights while clearing her throat loudly. Both Roman and Dean ignored her they just sat there laughing they were much too absorbed in one another to notice anyone else.

"So you really ditched your best friend and his man and the man obsessed with you to come here?" Roman finished the slice of pie that sat in front of him before taking another sip of coffee. "Yeah I think he was right you owe him more than just one now.

"Did you want me to bring this up to the register?" The waitress asked snatching the bill off of the booth. It was obvious she had lost her patience neither man really blamed her they sat there for two hours laughing and shamelessly flirting.

"Here you go." Dean handed his credit card to her "Take a thirty dollar tip for yourself." He didn't do it to show off he did because she probably deserved at least that.

"Thank you" Suddenly her British tone was less shrill than it had been all night. Both men stood Dean grabbed his tie and suit jacket before walking to the register. Both men said a quick good night to the waitress before making their way out to the street.

"I can walk you back the hotel if you like." Dean offered nervously all he wanted was to be able to drag out the time before they said goodbye for the night.

"It's okay Dean, I am right across the street." Roman laughed "Thanks for meeting up with me tonight, I had fun." Roman smiled while he stared into Dean's big blue eyes nervously a waiting to see what Dean would do next. There had been a few flirtatious touches throughout the night from both men but he wasn't feeling bold enough to make any moves.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Dean didn't care there was no way he wasn't going to know just what those lips felt like against his, he wouldn't possibly survive the night if he didn't make a move. He leaned in while rising up ever so slightly Roman never even flinched not even when he pressed his lips tenderly against his. Both men kept it very innocent just simply enjoying the feeling of having something of each other's against one another. Both of their lips were warm and even though they didn't say it to one another they could feel electrical tingles pick at their skin. The younger man had wanted to pull away but he had to fight with himself he placed a few soft quick pecks against Roman's supple lips before ending the contact reluctantly, he didn't want to seem to dominate even though he was already bold . "I'll see you tomorrow evening right?" He asked before biting at his bottom lip.

"Yeah" Roman said simply before smiling down at him dreamily and walking away trying to remain calm. If Dean felt anything like he did it was going to be hard to sleep tonight.

 **A huge thanks to all of you who still love this because I really think this may be my little baby, I love this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Roman couldn't believe Dean kissed him, it was sweet an innocent and he could still feel his soft pink lips pressed against his. It was the first thing that crossed his mind when he awoke that morning and it made him smile.

"Why are you so happy Daddy?" Jenny giggled her pony tails bounced around while she jumped on the bed next to him. "You just woke up nobody is this happy when they just wake up" her sweet little face began to take on a more serious look.

"I'm just happy to be awake and in New York with you." He lifted the little girl and held her high above him "we have a big day today."

"And Daddy has an even bigger night" Jey laughed while he walked into the room all dressed and ready to take off on his first interview of the day.

"What's going on tonight Daddy?" The little girl asked, she was curious "What are we doing tonight?"

"You're sleeping Jenny were going to go out all day you'll be tired." Roman shot his cousin a warning look. "I am going too met up with a friend and you and Uncle Jey are going to order pizza." Roman explained as he got up off the bed stretching his arms "good luck on your interview Jey."

"Fine you're not going to tell her about this one either then I guess." Jey mumbled out while he walked away towards the door. He was expecting Roman to say something but he never said a word, he was glad he didn't either because the two of them never did see eye to eye on this. Roman never let any of the people he dated meet Jenny; he didn't want her to know he dated anyone. Jey didn't think it was fair Jenny's mother dated and Jenny even met most of them, almost every relationship he had gotten into ended because he never wanted to get serious, he was tired of seeing someone he loved always end up alone.

…

Dean was just waking up the sun was up and the symphony of traffic from the streets below. His hands ran own the body in front of him over his muscular chest down to his chiseled abs. He wrapped his arms tighter around the warm soft body in his bed. Then he remembered there shouldn't be anybody in his bed. He was almost afraid to open his eyes, scared of what he may see. He went straight home last night and called Finn before going to bed, they talked and Dean watched a movie before going to bed. He knew this body he knew this smell, his eyes sprung open.

"Seth what the fuck." He screamed out having no idea how his ex ended up in his bed.

"Yeah." The younger man mumbled out not even opening his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean jumped out of bed he was only in his boxers and from what he could see Seth was in even less than that. "Damn it." Dean yelled out while he grabbed a pillow throwing it at Seth's head. "Get dressed and get the fuck out of my house."

"Here we go." Seth moaned out before he sat up in the bed groaning. "You really don't want me to do that."

"The fuck I don't get the fuck out! Wait a minute how the fuck did you even get in?" Dean asked remembering he took his key back from him.

"I used my spare key" Seth said calmly.

"Oh my God Seth you had a fucking spare?"

"Of course I had a fucking spare Dean, what if I lost the other one when you weren't around?" The brunette looked up at him as if he was crazy he didn't understand why he needed to explain himself.

"Get dressed give me your key and get out" Dean stomped out of the room and down the hall grabbing his laptop off of the table and searching for the number to a locksmith he was just going to go ahead and have the locks changed Seth probably had several spare keys and Dean didn't want to wake up next to anybody he didn't invite into his bed again.

 **Later that evening….**

Dean smiled while he stood in front of the mirror getting one last look at himself before making his way out the door. He thought he looked pretty good, tonight he decide to just wear some jeans and a t- shirt when he texted Roman earlier he told him not to dress up and just wear whatever. He wouldn't tell the Samoan anything about what they were going to do but he did promise it would be fun. He talked to Roman for almost two hours at the dinner last night so he had a few ideas of what he may like. He spoke to Finn again today and the two of them talked and the Irish man even help make suggestions. He wanted to make sure the evening was going to be perfect or as close as it could get anyways.

The closer he got the more nervous he was, Dean had rented a car for the night he wasn't in the mood to catch cabs all evening he just wanted to be able to get everywhere he wanted to whenever he wanted. He was looking forward to having some fun after the day he had with Seth today he needed too. He and Seth fought all day and he only left once Dean threatened to call the cops, it was horrible. Finn almost left work just to come over to punch Seth knowing Dean wouldn't. He called Dean just to check in and once he had heard Seth's whiney voice talking in the background he yelled at Dean for even letting him come to the house, Dean hadn't told him the full story he didn't want too. He still loved Seth but he was done he couldn't keep letting him walk all over him. He had enough chances now it was time for him to move on. Just then he got a text looking down at his phone he smiled Roman was waiting outside good thing they were just down the street.

He peered up over the seat sitting forward trying to see out the windshield. The hotel was up in the distance he was looking for Roman but the streets were busy and he wouldn't have been able to make it out if he was standing there from this far away anyways there were too many people. He kept his eyes focused though and as they approached the hotel getting closer and closer he was positive he could see him, it was him. And he looked amazing even better tonight if it was possible anyways his hair was pulled back and he was wearing a tight t shirt and some jeans that Dean couldn't wait to see his ass in.

Roman focused on the black Lincoln while it approached him he wasn't sure why he thought Dean was in this car but he just had a sense he was. There were plenty of cars that looked like that but somehow he just knew by his heartbeat and how it increased. He walked out closer to the road stopping on the curb before he noticed the window rolling down as the auburn haired man yelled his name out. The car rolled to a stop and Roman jumped in Dean admired him forgetting how to speak again. The larger man sat there for a moment before speaking trying to break the silence.

"So where are we going?" He asked while rubbing his hands over his thighs slowly.

"You'll see in a little while" Dean smiled and forced himself to look straight ahead or else he may jump into Roman's lap and straddle him before shoving his tongue in his mouth. He smelled incredible and his skin looked so soft and smooth he just wanted to run his fingers over it. He needed to stop thinking this way too his cock was already twitching in his pants.

"Fine keep it a secret and torture me some more." Roman laughed "Just make sure you get me back to the hotel."

"I think I owe you at least that much" Dean smiled

….

Twenty minutes and several failed attempts at some clever flirting they arrived right where Dean wanted to be. Modern Pinball NYC Dean knew this was a place Roman had to see especially after he joked about how he had the highest score out of all the kids on any pinball machine he ever played. This place had anything and everything you could imagine and he thought Roman and him could have some fun in here before diner. Once Roman actually saw the place Dean knew he made a good choice by how excited Roman seemed.

"Pinball? Really Dean?"

"Just shut up you dork you know you want to play" Dean joked when he got out of the car before the driver pulled away to find a spot to park.

"Yeah you know I want to play" Roman smiled while he grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him along behind him. "This is going to be great." Dean smiled even wider once the other man said that, he silently thought one point for me.

Once inside Roman had tried out about six different machines they had them all. A kiss pinball machine, The Terminator, C.S.I. this place was pretty cool Dean thought while he looked over at the older man who seemed like he found heaven on earth.

"Come play." Roman shouted out while he pointed to the empty machine next to him. Dean shrugged then walked over to the pin ball machine and dropping a quarter into it. "Hold on" the long haired man yelled out before pulling back the lever and letting his final ball drop without trying to score. "Let's play for points "He smiled.

"Okay fine, I think you'll win but I'm not a sore loser." Dean laughed while he shook his head.

"I think we both already sort of won." Roman clearly said it but he didn't attempt to make eye contact and Dean wondered if he should interpret that the way his brain took it or the way his heart did. Roman dropped his coin into the slot before he started to count down "Three, two, and one."

Dean tried as hard as he could even though he knew he was beat. There was no way he was going to win against this man. Roman really was into his and he couldn't have even been kind and let Dean win because he was already far past what the smaller man had for points.

"You already got me beat Hercules" Dean laughed while he pulled back releasing his final ball for the game.

"Fine we will try again" Roman laughed. "By the way I'm not leaving until I try that Avenger's game and That Walking Dead one over there." The older man smiled his eyes stay focused on the game and Dean walked over a few machines to the Simpson's game figuring they were going to be there for awhile. 

**Over an hour later….**

Both men walked outside of the pinball arcade and entered the streets.

"Are you hungry yet?" Dean asked and Roman nodded yes. "Good there is a place own here it's pretty good I use to go there when I was little." Dean paused for a second after he said that he use to go there with his father when he was just a kid every Thursday night. His Mom would have bridge on Thursday and that was the one and only night he and his Dad would spend time together. He didn't even think his mother liked bridge he swore she just did it so her husband would have to spend time with his son.

"Yeah sounds good I could eat just about anything right now. I didn't want to leave that arcade though." Roman laughed "I only got to play the Kiss game once, there were too many people waiting for that shit."

"Yeah I thought you may spend all night there." The auburn haired man laughed while he pushed his hair out of his eyes before looking over at the other man.

"Yeah it was great thank you, I had fun." He smiled over at the slightly shorter man while they continued to walk down the street.

The place Dean had planned on going was just a few blocks away and he thought they may as well walk there. Gino's was just the way Dean remembered it. He still went there from time to time that place was comforting to him. Dean learned his Dad went there from time to time still too because the family knew him they watched him grow up. Seth hated it here and he didn't bring him there more than once it was unacceptable according to Seth.

"Hey Dean" Gino yelled while the two men made their way through the door. There were a few other people there eating but the place wasn't crowded. "What brings you in?" The older man asked Dean walked over to him shaking his hand.

"The food of course." Dean answered the old little Italian man, he was now balding and put on a few pounds he could remember the other version of the man too, the younger skinnier one. His kids did most of the work now. He just sat back and greeted people or looked through the books and orders.

"Go get your favorite booth it's empty and I will get one of my lazy good for nothing grandkids over there to wait on you." The old man motioned towards the window at the empty booth.

Dean led the way over there and Roman followed amused that Dean took him somewhere that he had obviously been coming to for years. He liked getting a look at Dean like this, he was much more than just a suit and tie, and he obviously had a whole other side to him.

They talked until dinner came it seemed like they talked about everything but not anything in particular. They didn't follow any one topic before turning the conversation into another one then going back to one they already spoke about. The Samoan could tell that Dean was reluctant to talk too much about his Dad or his job and in turn he could tell Roman didn't want a conversation about his daughter or her mother too much either.

The food came to the table, delivered by some skinny little teenage kid that wasn't too sure who had what; he set the wrong plates down in front of each man. Roman eyed Dean's lasagna almost lustfully, he had a huge dish of it and it looked divine. Dean noticed this and snatched his plate away before pushing Roman's Sausage and pepper sub back to him.

"Nope, I told you to get this, you didn't listen." He teased while cutting into his food with a fork letting that bite cool before putting it into his mouth.

"But you said this was good." Roman almost whined out but instead forced himself to remain calm.

"It is good, everything here is good but this is the best." Dean held a bite up in front of Roman teasing him but the larger man didn't miss his chance at a shot and grabbed the younger man's hand steadying him while he leaned in stealing the piece on the fork. He pulled away moaning "I told you so" Dean laughed when Roman pouted. "Fine I get half of yours and I will give you half of mine."

"Deal" Roman smiled handing over half of his and Dean cut down the center of the pasta dish.

"Just so you know you're getting the half with the missing bite since you were the one who ate it." Dean explained to him. He held his plate up scraping half of his food onto the other mans plate.

"Oh my God you were fucking serious" Roman exclaimed when he watched Dean indeed give him that piece.

"Oh don't act like you wouldn't have done it too." Dean said while pulling back his plate with a wink.

"Maybe I would have but probably not on a first date." Roman winked back and Dean smiled widely almost forgetting he had a mouthful of food and chocking on it a little bit before being able to compose himself. "Are you okay?" The long haired man asked while holding up his water to him.

"Yeah I'm okay" Dean smiled "So it's a date?" He asked almost not believing what he heard, sure he thought of it as a date but it was nice to hear that Roman did too.

"Yeah it is, or I thought it was anyway." He looked over at the younger man raising his eyebrow slightly.

"No I think it should be." His dimples appeared again across his clean shaven face and Roman couldn't decide just how he liked his better, with or without the facial hair. He looked so young and innocent without it but he looked older and rougher with it.

If they were not there in that restaurant Roman would have grabbed him and kissed him right there and then. He just smiled though and Dean smiled back, it wasn't a kiss but looking into them blue eyes was nearly just as good.

 **A few hours later….**

Dean jumped in his seat startling Roman too, Dean didn't plan on going to the movies but since Roman suggested it he figured they may as well. Once they had eaten Dean had thought they would go to maybe see Times Square and get some of the best cheesecake in town but Roman liked the idea of a movie so Dean didn't object because it wasn't fair to do just what he wanted too. So here they sat right in the middle of Paranormal Activity, The ghost dimension and the door closed all by itself. Dean hated horror movies. Roman didn't know that but he didn't want to seem like a wimp and object. He jumped again at the scream that echoed through the theater and Roman grabbed his hand lacing his fingers with Dean's and things didn't seem as bad the older man gripped his hand tighter during the scary scenes and Dean just sighed happily even though he had wished the movie would end a few minutes ago he would be fine if it lasted longer now.

Once the movie ended they found themselves back in the car talking about what they had wanted to do next. Roman asked if they could just see if the diner near his hotel was still open since it was already getting late. Dean didn't mind if that was how he wanted to end the night, he could go for a coffee and maybe something sweet. Once the car rounded the corner they both felt relief was over them noticing the florescent lights gleaming from the windows. It was the weekend after all so staying open later wasn't such a bad idea for them business wise. Once they pulled up Dean told his driver he could just go for the night and that he would catch a cab home. He handed him a few bills and wished him a good night, Roman tried to see just how much he handed him but all he could see was a few bills wrapped around each other. He was sure Dean was more than fair he just seemed to be a genuinely good guy.

Both men walked into the diner which was much busier than last night the booth they sat in last night was empty though so they sat there. The two of them both slide into the same bench and looked at one another with sparkling grey and blue eyes. Two sets of eyes that tried to read one another's thoughts as they started at one another.

"Hey guys what can I get you?" The same waitress as last night approached them and tonight she sounded a bit friendlier.

"Some coffee and a slice of blueberry pie" Dean answered only taking his eye off of Roman for a moment to answer.

"I'll have the same" Roman smiled at her before he continued "and maybe a slice of chocolate cake with some vanilla ice cream" He looked back over at his date who seemed amused Roman had one hell of a sweet tooth.

"Okay, got it" she said before she spun around walking to the counter while she still wrote out the order.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Dean asked hoping to be able to see the Samoan again.

"I'm going to spend the day with my daughter then I plan on spending the night with this kind of adorable, cool guy I met." He smiled over at Dean while he brushed his leg against the smaller man.

"Good I like the sound of that."

…

The two men sat there talking until the diner was about to close again. Dean paid the bill and the two men left; they walked down the street a few feet away from the diner before Roman grabbed Dean this time spinning him around to face him before leaning in closely to press his lips against his. Dean's lips were wet and warm and he couldn't help but want more, he ran his tongue over Dean's lips encouraging him to allow access to him. Seconds later Dean moaned after he parted his lips allowing him to massage his tongue against his own. Roman wrapped his strong arms around the other man's small waist pulling him close, their bodies rested against each other. It was electrifying; Dean pulled the tie from the raven haired man's hair setting it free to fall against his shoulders, his fingers tangled in to the beautiful silky locks. Roman moaned allowing one of his hands to slip further down the other man's body coming to rest at the top of his ass pulling him closer before slowly and subtlety grinding his hips forward against the skinnier man. Just then Dean gasped breaking the kiss Roman didn't care he leaned in rubbing his nose against the short haired man.

"Sorry I got carried away" He spoke just inches away from the other mans lips before leaning in to press a few innocent pecks on his soft warm pink lips. "I'll see you tomorrow right?" He asked before pulling back to look into glossy blue eyes.

"Of course you will." Dean smiled as if he were intoxicated even though he wasn't he was defiantly on a high of sorts. He began to run his fingers through Roman's hair a few more times not wanting to end the embrace or the incredible feeling of his warm body against the other man's larger muscular body. "Call me tomorrow okay?" Dean half said and half asked at the same time.

"I will" the long haired man assured before leaning in for one final kiss of the night.

 **Wow this was a long one, hope you all loved it. Now I have a one shot and a chapter of AST I need to get too, if the muses allow me to do so. Thank you once again for all the reviews I appreciate every one of them! Oh an a special thanks for a ass kicking from Sergeant Alex to do this chapter it really did help get it done!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Where did you want to go?" Dean asked while he lay in bed, he and Roman had only parted ways about an hour ago. He didn't care how odd it seemed he still called him the minute he had gotten home, he just wanted to get an idea of what they should do tomorrow.

"I don't know, I thought this was your city" Roman laughed while he sat on the edge of the tub with the bathroom door closed. When he got in Jey and Jenny were fast asleep he didn't see why any of that should change, he didn't want to wake them so he was doing his best to be quiet. "Maybe we could stop and play some pinball" Roman joked.

"I know I am never going to top that am I?" Dean asked but he already knew the answer.

"Yeah probably not" Roman answered just like Dean knew he would.

"Coney Island?"

"Na" Roman laughed a little "that's not really my thing."

"Okay then Pinball wizard, what is your thing?"

"Pinball Wizard?" Roman questioned.

"Yeah you know The Who"

"Of course I know The Who! I'm just surprised you do."

"Why?" Dean asked he didn't wait for an answer before speaking "I love The Who, I have great taste in music."

"Really?" Roman asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I do, did you want to come check out my CD collection?"

"Ummm no Dean people don't have CD collections anymore. Please don't tell me you have a CD collection?" He laughed as he asked it because he knew the answer to the question the second he asked it.

"Yeah I do" Dean answered after a long pause. "I'm not embarrassed either."

"You probably should be "Roman laughed for a minute.

"Well I'm not" Dean smiled smugly as if the other man could see him. "Hey , I have an idea of what we can do tomorrow" Dean said the excitement was heavy in his voice. "Let's bring your daughter to the zoo" Dean blurted out before Roman even had a chance to ask what. There was a long pause which prompted Dean to say a "hello".

"Yeah" Roman said out loud before clearing his throat "Ummm I actually have plans with her tomorrow" Roman tried to sound apologetic. His stomach was doing flips though because he was already focused on trying to get out of this newfound idea of Dean's.

"What are you planning?" Dean couldn't help but ask and before Roman had a chance to answer there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Daddy" his angel had called out from the other side of the room. He smiled the second he heard her soft voice.

"Hold on sweetie" he called out before turning his attention back to Dean for a second. "Can I call you back tomorrow?"

"Sure" Dean said without hesitation "I hear that you have some company."

"Yeah I do" Roman smiled "I need to get my girl back to bed I guess."

"I know you do" Dean understood that and didn't expect Roman would have anything else. "Call me tomorrow when you get a chance." Dean smiled putting his dimples on full display.

"I promise I will" Roman nervously picked at a thread on the towel that hung by the tub in the hotel room before he spoke again. "Goodnight Dean, sweet Dreams."

"Good night Hercules" Dean smiled before ending the call he was happier now than he had been in long time.

Roman smiled widely as he ended the call. He stood and ran a hand over his hair before opening the door. He stared down at his little angel who was half asleep holding onto her new doll tightly. She looked up at him before she stepped into his outstretched arms.

"Come on baby girl let's get you back to sleep." The Samoan said as he picked her up and held her in his arms while they walked to the bed.

…

Dean lay back in his bed, he was still smiling and he sighed contently while he closed his eyes. He pictured Roman's face, his piercing grey eyes and his full wide lips. The man was flawless an every inch of him captivated Dean. He pulled the cover up over himself as he snuggled onto the pillow top mattress he hoped he would dream of the older man tonight.

The next morning Dean awoke holding his pillow tightly while the bright warm sun spilled in through the windows. He stretched enjoying the sensation of his silk sheets against his body, it was nearly ten he almost wished he could always sleep in like this. He reached onto the nightstand and grabbed for his phone, he had a missed phone call from Finn and eight text messages. 

The first was from Finn….. _Call me I want to see how last night went, if I don't hear from you in an hour I'm calling back._

Then of course Seth didn't fail but to text him six times…. Dean didn't even bother to read those because he couldn't be bothered to listen to him whine about how sorry he was any more than he had already.

The third message brought a smile to his face the second he read the name Roman…. _Good morning :)_

Dean texted him back right away …. _Good morning to you too :) What time can I come by and kidnap you? The sooner the better I can't wait to see you._

Dean sat up in bed and stretched once more before getting up and throwing a white tank on, he glanced at himself in the mirror as he walked by and laughed while he ran his hand through his disheveled hair. He made his way down the hall to his kitchen he yawned out as he reached for the coffee, he couldn't function without a cup. Once he went to set the can back on the shelf he spotted the bag of French vanilla coffee, it immediately made him think of Seth and he grabbed it and walked over to the trash before he smiled. He was riding his life of the other man, he still loved him but he needed to do this. Seth and the memories of the last six months with him needed to be forgotten and he didn't need reminders of any of it. While he walked down the hall he congratulated himself for being strong and not forgiving the younger man like he normally did. He opened his front door and reached out for the news paper he froze as soon as he heard the familiar voice.

"I always loved those boxers on you, I haven't seen you in them in a long time. They always made your ass look great."

"Seth, you can't just keep coming here. What do you want now?" He sighed while he took another step out the door and looked over to the smaller man who was sitting with his back to the corner. He looked uncomfortable almost like he had been there awhile.

"I didn't really have anywhere to go Dean, last night once everyone was headed home I just sort of ended up here." He looked down at the floor with tired brown eyes, his voice was soft while he traced over the lines in the marble floor. "I know you really hate me right now Dean, I'm sorry I fucked up everything so badly. I love you and I should have talked things out with you, I should have let you know I was unhappy."

"And what Seth you think I was happy? Do you really think I didn't try to talk about things you were too busy running around and partying with your friends right? You never had time to talk to me, somebody who loved you and cared but now all of your so called friends don't seem to be there for you, are they?" Dean spoke calmly he simply expressed the facts, he didn't need to yell he could tell that his ex knew he was right when he looked up at him with his eyes full of tears that threatened to spill over at any moment.

"I'm sorry Dean, I really am so fucking sorry." The brunette sobbed out while he looked away and wiped at his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"Fuck" Dean cursed loudly he already regretted what he was about to do. "Come in and take a shower put some fresh clothes, but once you're done you have to go and this can't happen again."

"Thank you" Seth jumped up and ran over to Dean hugging him and pressing his lips against the blue eyed man's cheek. "You're such a great guy" he said before skipping past him and running into the apartment. He was down the hall and inside the bedroom before Dean even stepped back in the door.

"Great job Ambrose" Dean shook his head while he turned around and closed the door before walking down the hall to the kitchen while he internally cursed himself all the way. He grabbed his favorite mug from the cupboard and poured his coffee before going to sit at the table. He turned the television on and then reached for his phone while taking a sip of coffee. He missed another call from Finn but he couldn't call him back now, not with Seth here. He smiled forgetting about Seth when he saw Roman returned his text.

Roman _….How can you kidnap someone when they are willing to go with you? Seven sounds good to me, do you know what we are going to do tonight?_

Dean…. _Maybe we should just call tonight and abduction and I have no idea yet, I have to narrow down the choices._

Roman….. _Lol I think you may be having a little trouble deciding what we should do. I'll help you decide, let's just chill and order some pizza maybe have a couple of beers._

Dean …. _Yeah that's cool I'll send a car at seven for you._ He thought about it after he sent the text it may not be such a bad idea that Roman came up with it would give them a chance to talk and they could get to know each other a little better that way.

Roman…. _Just send me text with your address, I can catch a cab._

Dean….. " _Okay I'll meet you downstairs just let me know when you get here."_

"Dean, you threw my coffee away?" Seth stood there in his robe a towel wrapped around his wet hair while he folded his arms over his chest looking as if he was betrayed.

"Seth, I don't drink that shit. You know that, if you want it then take it."

"Ugh never mind I'll just drink yours I can just add extra cream and sugar." He reached into the cupboard grabbing a mug before helping himself to a cup of the hot liquid. "I hope you didn't throw my cereal away." He mumbled out before pulling the other cupboard open. He reached for a bowl and pulled it own onto the counter before opening another door to search for his cereal.

"I eat that cereal too of course I didn't throw it away" Dean explained while Seth carried on as if they had never broken up. The auburn haired man shook his head "Seth, you can eat something then you have to get ready and go. Oh and don't wear my robe anymore you lost that right."

Seth shrugged then reached for the belt and untied it letting the robe fall to the floor.

"Seth put it the fuck back on and eat your breakfast and then get out of here." Dean yelled above his ringing phone, he stood and walked out of the room answering the phone call from his friend "Hey Finn" he began while he continued to walk through the apartment an out to the balcony.

…

Roman's morning had went a little differently than Dean's he wasn't trying to avoid and ex but instead he was trying to avoid his cousin. He knew he was doomed to receive yet another lecture from him so he figured as long as he chased Jenny around the park he wouldn't have to endure it. Jey sat on the bench eyeing him though and waiting for his perfect chance to corner the larger man. Roman managed to tire out the small girl though and she ran right past him and threw herself on the bench. He didn't make a move he just sat on the grass and watched while Jey handed her a few dollars and steered her over in the direction of the cart that was selling ice cream. Jey waited with the girl when she had gotten her treat and then pointed towards the fountain, he watched her walk over before he walked straight to the other man and took a seat near him in the grass.

"You know you can't always put her first man you have to take care of yourself too." Jey picked at the grass while he talked "I know you're a parent and you will do anything for her even if it means never doing anything for yourself but you deserve to be happy too."

"I know that Jey" Roman kept his answer short and his voice was low.

"Look I'm just worried about you that's all. Dean must be pretty special for you in order for you to leave Jenny with me and I know you have plans with him once again tonight." Jey could tell by the way Roman was already starting to glare at him that he better hurry and get to the point. "I just hope that once we get back you can try to find someone special at home that you can feel the same about. You don't always have to deny yourself happiness to make her happy."

"Damn it Jey, don't start this shit when I find someone that I really want to be with then it will change." Roman slapped his hand against his leg "Don't fucking worry about me I'm sick of saying all this to you over and over again."

"All I'm trying to say Uce is that you never let anyone close you never give anyone a chance you never let anyone meet Jenny. You just seem like you want to stay alone man you never let things get serious ever."

Roman stood and shook his head he began to walk away he didn't want to have this conversation it was his life.

"You know I am right Ro, that's why you're so happy right now because you know this thing with Dean won't ever get serious cause in a few more days you can just get on a plane and leave him behind."

Roman spun around and looked down at his cousin "fuck you man you don't know shit." He pointed his finger down at him before he gave him one more warning look to just leave it alone.

 **Later on…**

Seven o'clock arrived and Dean walked around the apartment trying to make sure everything looked okay. It wasn't like he needed the place to be spotless but he didn't want the place to look bad, the maid hadn't come today and Seth did end up leaving all of his shit around like always. He spent the better part of the day trying to get rid of the younger man, he didn't go easy though. He and Dean argued and Seth spent a lot of time crying as he tried to win Dean back over. It didn't work though Dean still made him leave even though Seth tried everything possible to stay. The older man got his way though and stayed strong not buying in to anything Seth had said or any of his advances.

Dean got excited once he heard his phone ring he saw Roman's number appear and answered without delay quickly saying "hello."

"Hey Dean I think I may be at the wrong place ummm, the cab dropped me off and the driver said it was the right place." Roman looked around the building were huge and there was a doorman standing outside that barely even acknowledged him other than to glance over at him.

"You're probably not in the wrong spot Roman; most of the cab drivers know the city really well." Dean grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

"Yeah I was depending on that but I'm still not sure. Do you have a doorman?" Roman asked before he laughed almost like it was absurd.

"Yeah that's Toby just walk up to him and tell him you're here to see me he'll let you in and I'll meet you down in the lobby." Dean lost the call as soon as he stepped into the elevator he just hoped Roman had heard him and wouldn't take off thinking he was in the wrong place.

"Hello, I'm here to see Dean" Roman explained once he walked up to the man with the dark blue suit.

"Do you mean Mr. Ambrose?" The older man asked while he looked the Samoan up and down. Suddenly Roman felt very underdressed and very out of place.

"Yeah I was just on the phone with him and he told me you would let me in." The words no sooner left his mouth then Dean appeared. He held the door open and greeted the doorman before looking over at the older man and motioning for him to come inside. Dean was in jeans again but he wore a black sweater that looked expensive, he knew Dean had money but he didn't think he was this loaded.

"Hey see you found me" Dean said with a smile as he led Roman over to the elevator. "Come on lets go upstairs."

Roman suddenly didn't seem so surprised once he saw Dean pushed the button for the penthouse apartment. He thought back to when he first meet Dean and the hotel room he was staying in, he knew he had money but he had just forgotten, how much. Maybe none of this was as impressive to him as his kind heart or his beautiful blue eyes or stunning smile.

"So I'm sure you know a great place to get pizza, right?" Roman asked while looking over at the other man while his stomach practically growled on cue. "I haven't eaten since noon" he tried to explain

"Yeah I got a place and it will be here within a half hour." Dean smiled and walked out of the elevator digging for his phone in his pocket. "I'll order it now" Dean kept walking into his apartment only turning around and make sure Roman was following him. Roman could tell the place must have been huge and he was sure it was full of expensive things but his eyes stared straight ahead of him, he was only interested in looking at one thing and Dean was it.

He wasn't sure what overcame him but he couldn't stop himself not even if he tried but he didn't right there in the hallway he grabbed Dean by the arm stopping him, from walking, from moving, from continuing his conversation about pizza and whatever else he was talking about Roman wasn't really listening anyway. Dean looked up at him almost as if he was confused by the look the older man gave him. Roman licked his lips then smiled before leaning in and kissing Dean it was tender at first but had gotten a bit more aggressive while he slipped his tongue deep within Dean's mouth. The auburn haired man half moaned and half whimpered while he began to follow Roman's lead. He liked this being controlled, knowing he could be overpowered. It was different, it wasn't new but it was comfortable, familiar, it felt right. He missed this, being a little smaller, not always having to take control. Once Roman broke this kiss the shorter man almost fell to the ground at the loss of the overwhelming sensation.

"Dean" Roman smiled he knew what he had done. Dean just smiled back up at him breathless and unable to speak, this man who was going to leave his life all too soon was nothing but trouble and he was in too deep already.

"You ready for me to order the food now?" That was all he could think to say while he moved out of Roman's grip.

"Yeah I am now" The Samoan bit his bottom lip while his grey eyes glistened wildly. He couldn't help but think that he really needed to be careful tonight or else he didn't think he would end up going back to his hotel.

 **Yup I am ending it there. If you want more than you need to come back next time, sorry! I didn't much care for this chapter until I wrote the last part, now I at least have chapter 8 to look forward to writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

By the time the food arrived Dean still had the all too familiar butterflies that seemed to take residence in his stomach when Roman was around still fluttering around manically. He managed to show the older man around and try his best to keep his composure and not jump into his big strong arms while begging to be ushered in to his bedroom. He just wanted to feel Roman, just touch him maybe see more of his body. He had to stop these thoughts but no matter what he did they just continued to consume him.

"Dean did you find soda?" Roman asked innocently pulling Dean from his thoughts. He had forgotten that he was standing there with the door wide open to the fridge while he stared straight ahead thinking of Roman in some pretty impure situations while the Samoan himself sat there on his couch waiting for a drink. "Are you okay? You have been gone for like ten minutes."

"Yeah man I'm cool" Dean spun around handing him a can and closing the door. "I just got caught up with something." Dean smiled trying to look innocent while he led the way back to the living room. He sat on the couch but tried to take a spot as close to the end as possible hoping Roman would keep some distance and sit at the other end. Instead he did just what the other man hoped he wouldn't and sat in the middle. Dean silently cursed while he tried to eat his pizza; this was going to be a long night.

After they both ate Roman checked out Dean's DVD's and decided they should watch Casino. That was actually Seth's but Dean wouldn't mention that and who could ever turn down watching a great gangster flick? If it were up to him he may have suggested Goodfellas but Casino was pretty bad ass too. He smiled when he threw it into the DVD player thinking of how much Ginger always reminded him of Seth anyways.

Roman sat on the couch watching Dean move around appreciating the view even more when he bent over to load the movie into the player. Roman liked the movie and all but the real reason he picked it was because it was so damn long, the idea of sharing the couch with Dean for a few hours was a perfect idea. Even though he was now having second thoughts about it and began to think of it more as a slow torturous experience instead. Dean had just sat back down and he was already struggling to keep his hands to himself. The older man reached to grab his beer off of the table in front of him maybe this would help to keep his hands busy.

Dean was on his second drink and Roman was on his third beer about an hour into the film. Roman hadn't tried anything and neither did Dean. It was probably for the best even though Dean wanted it to happen again so badly. While Dean still found himself thinking about it so did Roman though and he couldn't help but think of just how easy it would have been to lean over and grab the younger man and repeat what happened in the hall earlier.

"Did you need another drink?" Dean asked with a smile when he stood to walk over to the bar to pour another glass. Looking over at Roman he suddenly felt very warm, he absentmindedly stripped his sweater off over his head messing up his hair that he fought with to tame for so long earlier. Roman smiled at the sight of him in his white tank and jeans, he was gorgeous and the messy hair made him even more adorable if it was possible. "It's hot in here" Dean exclaimed while throwing his sweater on the chair.

"Yeah a little, I'll take another drink." Roman cleared his throat. Roman shook his head and tried to focus on the movie once again. It made him smile when he thought about it though it was a little funny that Dean made him feel like a teenage boy.

"You should do a shot with me" Dean said once he returned to the couch, he placed two shot glasses down and a bottle of Jack which looked different it had to have been a special edition bottle maybe or a older bottle either way Roman was sure it was probably more expensive than whatever it was Dean was drinking all night, which only looked like the normal stuff.

"Umm ok just one though." Roman said apprehensively because he knew he was a light weight when it came to this stuff.

"You really can't turn this stuff down; it's so good it was a Christmas gift from my friend Finn a few years ago." The second Dean said it Roman knew it wasn't something Dean drank often since there was almost a half bottle still left. Dean poured the shot then handed it to the Samoan before grabbing his own and holding it up to clink against Roman's. They both threw their glasses back and swallowed down the warm liquid at the same time.

"That was pretty good" Roman said before he coughed slightly once he sat back on the couch Dean leaned forward ready to pour another shot.

"It's some of the best stuff I ever tasted. Do you want another?" He asked but didn't get an answer Roman was too busy letting his eyes wander over Dean's sculpted shoulders and smooth pale skin. His eyes stopped at a scar on the other man's shoulder it looked like it was pretty bad, he must have hurt himself pretty badly to get that. The larger man couldn't stop himself before he knew it his fingers had reached over and started to gently skim over it. "I got that in collage, a bunch of other guys and I were sneaking into this place, I got hung up on some barbed wire." Dean laughed nervously while he felt the large fingers slowly rub the mark. The feeling of Roman's soft lips pressing against the imperfection on his shoulder, he couldn't help but shudder, electric, his body tingled.

"You were a real bad ass hey?" Roman joked in a low sultry voice.

"Yeah right" Dean laughed nervously again before throwing back another shot. "I hardly ever did anything bad and one of the few times I did and I ended up getting that."

"I kinda of like it" Roman smiled wide his fingers still tracing over it. He sat up and looked over at Dean "I think I'll take one more shot."

"Oh you're getting crazy now hey?" Dean teased while he poured two more shots.

"Nope I'm a good boy too" He raised his glass to Dean before swigging it back with one toss of his head. He set his glass down on the table and then grabbed Dean's hand pulling him closer; he couldn't just look at those lips anymore. He needed to feel them against his own, where they belonged. Damn he was going to miss these lips, the feel of them against his, the way they moved perfectly against his own. He was going to miss Dean's warm wet mouth which he was sure he wouldn't get the chance to see just what it could do and all the magic he was sure that tongue could work. Dean almost mewled like a kitten every time he kissed him; it was exciting to know he had that effect on him. He pulled away slowly releasing Dean's bottom lip. He laid the other man's head against his chest while leaning back against the couch; he wrapped his arms around his smaller body tightly. "So how often do you make it out to Atlanta?"

"Probably a lot more now than I ever use too." Dean smiled against his chest his hand resting against Roman's abs comfortably tracing over them through the thin layer of fabric that was his shirt.

"Good" Roman smiled still slightly breathless from the kiss.

…

There wasn't much to of a surprise to either one of the men that by the end of the movie they both were now shirtless and eagerly exploring each other with hands and mouths. Roman had somehow positioned himself in between Dean's legs slowly rocking his hips back and forth. 

"Fuck" Dean moaned out while the larger man attacked his sensitive spot right below his ear, he could tell the other man was trying to be careful and not mark him, but there was part of him who didn't even care if he did. Dean was painfully aware of his and Roman's growing problems every time Roman maneuvered his hips he could feel his member rubbing against him. The man was huge and he wasn't surprised everything about the older man was big. "Roman" Dean whispered the other man's name out as he raised his hips to meet with Roman's thrusts. His voice was raspy and full of need; he never remembered things being this good with Seth. Roman had him so completely turned on and he wasn't even inside of him, they weren't even fully naked and he knew somehow they wouldn't be not tonight he saw the apologetic look on the Samoan's face once he pulled away from him he knew they weren't getting any further than they already had.

"Dean, I'm sorry" Roman moved away from him sitting back on the couch "We need to stop now, I can't keep going or I'm not going to stop."

"I know" Dean whispered out as he bit at his bottom lip.

"Trust me, I want too but I just can't do that to you. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow and then well, we still don't know what's going to happen and I just don't want to leave like that." Roman explained he could see the look of disappointment in Dean's eyes. He knew the younger man agreed with him though. "You deserve better than that pretty boy" Roman reached over patting Dean's thigh.

"No I get that it's for the best" Dean's heart sunk once again thinking about this man walking out of his life. "Will I at least be able to see you again before you go?" Dean asked hopefully, he wasn't prepared to hear no and hoped that he wouldn't have too; he looked up at Roman with big blue eyes.

"Yeah of course you will, we can meet up tomorrow night." Roman smiled and it was infectious, Dean couldn't help but smile too.

"Good, so I take it you're leaving now?"

"I think I should or else I may go back on everything I just said" Roman Reached over to the table grabbing his shirt were it had landed or rather where Dean had thrown it earlier. He threw it on over his head before smoothing back his hair then standing to grab his jacket. Distressing blue eyes watched him the whole time getting ever sadder once he slipped his jacket on. "Don't pout, I'm going to see you tomorrow."

"I am not pouting" The younger man said trying his best to put on an award winning fake smile. He felt horrible right now; he really didn't want the other man to go. "It's just it's only a little after midnight and I'm probably going to just sit here all night now and think of you." He mumbled out every word doing his best to sound disappointed.

"I know pouting; I have an eight year old." He laughed out while sitting back down on the couch.

"I'm not pouting trust me."

"Yes, you are and it's strangely adorable for some reason." Roman said while slipping off his jacket and placing on the couch beside him. "I'll take another beer and we will find something good on T.V. okay?"

"You're going to stay awhile longer?" Dean asked when he looked over at the bigger man.

"Yeah I'm going too, just a little while." He smiled at the auburn haired man "but keep your hands to yourself now."

"Oh you're such a funny guy" Dean teased while he stood up from the couch just then Roman's large hand reached out smacking his ass. Dean turned around and rolled his eyes playfully "yeah I'm the one who can't keep my hands to myself hey?"

"Yup that's you" Roman said as he grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. He wasn't sure what it was that wouldn't let him leave but he couldn't. Dean just looked so disappointed and he couldn't leave him like that. Then once again tonight the thought of just how dangerous Dean was crossed his mind, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. Truth was he could picture really falling for Dean, he wasn't expecting anything serious from this at first. Now he thought he might be though and that became obvious to him the second he didn't want to sleep with Dean tonight. He without a doubt wanted to sleep with the smaller man but he was going to wait as long as he could because he was pretty sure he wanted so much more than just sex.

 **Oh Ro you big ol romantic! Lol sorry they are going to take it slow ladies… for now anyways!**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Dean started to wake because of the sound of a ringing phone. It wasn't his and he didn't recognize the music as his own or anything he had heard before. Up until that point he was comfortable and warm, he cracked his eyes open just long enough to see the large, tatted arm wrapped around him. The two men didn't have sex but did both get drunk enough to end up in Dean's room, stripped down to only their boxers. It was equally hard for both men to keep things PG the night before but they managed and did nothing more than kiss and innocently explore one another's bodies with playful touches that stayed above the waist. The Samoans phone stopped only for a few seconds before beginning to go off again, Dean didn't want to wake the sleeping man but it may be important so he rolled over with a protesting moan leaving his lips before he spoke.

"Roman your phone is going off." The larger man didn't move an inch his eyes didn't even flutter. "Roman, your phone" Dean spoke louder this time.

"Forget about it" Roman hardly whispered out he was still half asleep and pulled Dean closer wrapping his arms tighter around the auburn haired man. Whoever was calling though wasn't going to let him forget about it, because the phone no sooner stopped ringing then once again it started back up. "Fuck" the older man groaned out before placing a kiss to the smaller man's forehead and turning to search for his pants that lay somewhere near the bed on the floor. He fumbled in his pockets before pulling out his phone. "Yeah" Dean heard yelling the second he answered and knew it must have been his cousin he looked over at the clock on his bedside table it was only eight O'clock. Roman apologized and promised he would be there soon before he ended the call and forced himself to sit up.

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked even though he was sure that it wasn't.

"Yeah I'll call him back in a few minutes once I'm awake." Roman rubbed his head and then stretched. "Do you have any aspirin or something?" His head was killing him he knew he shouldn't have drank any more shots but once he decided to stay awhile longer Dean talked him into a few more and a few more beers on top of it. That's why he never left he was way too drunk to go back to the hotel. He had a feeling that would happen, but he went against his better judgment.

"Yeah I'll get you some" Dean stood and grabbed his t shirt throwing it on before walking out to the kitchen to grab a couple of pills and a glass of juice for Roman. He was only gone a few minutes but once he came back Roman was dressed and sitting on the bed texting someone. "Here you go" he said while holding out the glass in one hand and the pills in another.

"Thanks" Roman said setting his phone down and grabbing the glass and pills from Dean. He swallowed both at once taking down half the glass of juice in one gulp. He set his glass down on the bedside table before reaching out to grab Dean's hand, pulling him close he wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him in close. Roman rested his head against the smaller man's stomach as he held him close, hugging him while one of his hand ran up and down his lower back. "Jey was worried, so was Jenny, I probably should have texted him or called last night but I didn't want to wake him." Roman sighed and squeezed Dean tighter "I guess I should go, even though I don't want too."

"I wish you didn't have too" but Dean knew he did need to get back to his daughter.

"Yeah me too, but it's a big day. We have a lot to do since it's the last day here and all." Roman sighed once again as Dean absentmindedly ran his fingers through Roman's hair.

"I'll see you tonight right?" Dean asked trying to fight back his sadness.

"Of course you will" Roman pulled away from Dean looking up at him with big grey eyes before pulling him down for a kiss. The two men no sooner felt their lips connect and there was a knock at the door. "I think we were just meant to be interrupted by everyone this morning." Roman joked before standing up and grabbing Dean while wrapping his arms around him once again and kissing him a little less quickly this time. The doorbell only made him deepen the kiss and Dean didn't even fight him, he didn't care about the door and whoever was at it. He tangled his hands deep within the silken raven curls, pulling Roman even closer. This man drove him crazy, he was sure the other man could sense the desperation in his kiss. He could have sworn he heard voices, that were getting louder and louder. Just then the door bell rang again and he heard the all too familiar voice of his father calling out his name.

"Dean you better answer this door right fucking now boy." His tone was angry and impatient same as always but a little more so today.

"It's my father" Dean sighed out "fuck this can't be good." Dean ran his hand through his messy hair and looked over at Roman "Can you just stay in here for a minute; he won't be here longer than a few minutes." He sounded apologetic "it's just this looks well you know, kind of bad."

"Yeah I know how it looks" Roman smiled and sat back down on the bed grabbing his phone "It's okay, just hurry up and get the door he sounds pretty mad."

"He always is" Dean hurried up and walked out of the room closing the door half way behind him. He wasn't ready for Roman to have to meet his dad today and his father never snooped around when he came here he hardly ever even made it past the living room. He made his way down the hall to the door unlocking it then swinging it open. Yeah it was his Dad alright but right behind him stood Seth looking completely pissed off.

"Your father is a complete dick" Seth whined out while he pushed his way past Dean's father and tried to walk into the house.

"No way not today Seth, go away" Dean said in a hushed tone, he placed his hand on Seth's chest holding him back.

"You heard him, he told you to get out Suzie." That was just one of the older man's affectionate names for Seth he hated him since day one and over the last couple of years it had only gotten worse. "Dean I need to speak to you, alone." James walked into the house and once again Seth tied to enter right behind him.

"Dean let me in, I need to get some things" The younger man whined out once again before trying to push his way into the apartment once more.

"No come back later or let me send you your shit, just give me an address." Dean couldn't believe his luck, Roman must have been aware of what was going on by now he had to have heard everything.

"Oh for God sakes kid just let the little girl in." He grabbed Dean's arm pulling him back which allowed Seth to walk right in. "Make sure you grab all your makeup and dresses so you don't have to come back" James laughed once he said it. "I get here and he's sound asleep in your foyer, what a sad excuse for a man."

"Dad you can't just let him in" Dean tried to grab a hold of Seth's arm but the brunette pulled out of his grasp. "Seth" Dean called out to him while he moved down the hall, He was going to open that bedroom door and see Roman.

"Dean honestly just let him get his stuff, I need to talk to you and I don't have all day." James yelled out down the hall to his son who now had an arm wrapped around Seth's waist trying to pull him back down the hall.

"Dean let go of me" Seth yelled while he wiggled away from Dean.

"I've got these papers I need you to go through before next week" James was all the sudden right behind Seth and Dean in the hall.

"Seth" Dean yelled out catching him by his shirt pulling him by it so roughly it began to rip.

"Dean let go of me" Seth yelped out still trying to pull away.

"Let him go Dean" James grabbed his sons arm pulling him and Seth backwards. "Let go of him and listen to me."

"No, he needs to go" Dean grabbed at his ex trying to pull him closer and gain a better grip on him but he lost his hold when his father tugged at his arm harder. "Fuck" he screamed out once Seth pushed the door open and ran into the bedroom.

"Dean, I need you to look at these everything is starting to pile up at the office and" Just then his father stopped as Dean pulled away and he heard Seth scream.

"You're already fucking someone else" Seth picked up a lamp off the dresser and threw it to the ground screaming as it crashed on the floor. "I knew it, I knew there was a reason you wouldn't take me back."

"What the fuck Seth" Dean wasn't sure what to do or say there was Seth standing there looking angry but seconds from tears. His father there behind him looking on almost in shock, he wasn't use to seeing him like that at all. Then there was Roman sitting on the bed looking almost smug his arms crossed over his chest with his feet kicked up while laid back against the pillows. He smiled over at Dean who was shocked that he was behaving this way; if that was him he would have been mortified.

"Wow really Dean? This is who you picked to replace me?" Seth laughed "I don't know why I 'm surprised, I should have known you can't do better than me."

"He couldn't possibly be worse" James surprised Dean when he spoke; this wasn't like his father to say anything in his defense.

"Yes he could" Seth wasted no time voicing his opinion. "He doesn't look as good as I do." Seth threw his suitcase out of the closet.

"You know that's not true." Roman spoke up making Seth spin around and shoot him a dirty look. Seth was an arrogant little fucker but he wasn't completely stupid. Roman was a lot bigger than him and he wasn't looking for a fight.

"Can you both shut up and let me finishing speaking to my son." James was fearless, he was an older man but he had no time for such nonsense. "Dean take these papers look them over and come back to work tomorrow, that is if you can spare some time to make some money. Maybe you can leave this little love triangle and get your ass back to work. It's time to clean up your mess there and probably here too." James held out the folder to Dean who reached over and grabbed it from his dad.

"Fine"

"Don't fuck it up this time." His father looked at him his eyes full of warning. "Don't you get the cops called here; we don't need people finding out about this little situation." His father pointed moving his hand back and forth between the other two men. He shook his head and then walked out of the room that was the longest Dean's father had ever spent at his place.

"I'm so sorry" Dean looked over at Roman he knew that wasn't good enough but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I didn't expect anything less from him." Roman lazily pointed at Seth who was mumbling under his breath while throwing things into his bag. Roman's phone rang and he answered it without a hello "I'm coming" he said hanging up right after.

"I know you need to go" Dean took in a deep breath while running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Not until he's gone" Roman looked over at Seth before looking back to Dean. The larger man got off of the bed and walked over to Dean "come here" he said holding out his arms. The Samoan wrapped his arms around Dean holding him tightly; he looked over to Seth with a smile on his face. He moved his lips but the word wasn't audible "mine." Seth knew what it was that he said though; he didn't need to hear it being said. The long haired man eyed the younger man while he pressed his lips to the top of Dean's head.

"You can have that" Seth laughed while he zipped his bag before swinging it over his shoulder. "Trust me, you'll be sick of him soon enough."

"Don't bother" Dean held Roman back "It isn't worth it trust me."

"You're worth it" Roman smiled hearing the door slam they both knew Seth was gone. He pulled back slightly looking down into Dean's blue eyes. "I really need to get going or Jey is going to kill me." He leaned in closer pressing his lips to Dean's. He pulled away slightly before talking "I'll see you tonight." With every word he said his lips brushed against Dean's.

"You're still going to come back after that?" Dean laughed nervously.

"Yeah Seth doesn't scare me and your big bad daddy doesn't intimidate me either." Roman leaned in pressing his lips to Dean's once more making Dean moan while he pulled him closer once more and deepened the kiss. Roman once again thought to himself he had it bad and way too soon.

 **Well let's see how long Roman's little meeting with Seth keeps him away. Also I know I was going to update A Small Town first but once I sat down to this story wouldn't leave my head. Hope you enjoy the update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I proof read this myself, probably not the best choice but forgive the mistakes. Sorry!**

"Finn, I swear it was all so fucking crazy, my Dad and Seth were going at it and then they busted through my bedroom door to find Roman laid out on my bed." Dean explained to his wide eyed friend that looked at him in disbelief.

"What the fuck did your father do?" The Irish man squeaked out in a loud shrieking voice that didn't sound a thing like him. His already prominent accent managing to become even more pronounced somehow.

"Nothing really, he didn't say a word to Roman and just continued to give Seth shit" Dean shrugged while he chewed the mouthful of food he just mumbled out his reply through. Philly may have had a damn good cheese steak but New York could make a pretty amazing one too.

"Don't speak with your mouthful." His friend always scolded him and Dean was all to familiar with it. It didn't even bother him anymore not even the embarrassing way Finn would scrunch his nose up, while pointing his finger at him. Finn didn't waste anytime asking more questions while him and his friend had lunch. Even though Dean continued to speak with his mouthful, the brunette only managed to point it out twice more.

Dean told his friend everything over lunch. The lunch Finn insisted on having so he could gather all the details. Seth apparently wasted no time in getting the word around town that Dean had a guest last evening. Since him and Tyler shared some mutual friends it of course didn't take anytime for the word to make it's way back to the blonde. Who called Sami and cried about how his chances with Dean were ruined. Sami of course told Finn what happened the second he hung up the phone.

Once Dean had finished his story and answered enough questions to satisfy the Irish man he changed the subject. He started to talk about tonight, Roman's last night in the city. He didn't really have any idea of what they should do and he wanted it to be a night Roman would remember. A night that he would want to relive and then he would want to come back to New York once again. The auburn haired man asked his friend for suggestions, Finn was great at this stuff, so Dean needed his advice.

"Why don't you just sleep with him?" Finn asked with a devilish sparkle in his eye.

"I can't just sleep with him." Dean rolled his eyes at his friend. "I mean I'd like too, maybe even love too." he mumbled out barely loud enough for Finn to hear but he managed to anyways.

"Then do it, I'd like to see you in a good mood again. A good fuck is just what you need." He tried to reason with Dean.

"I'm serious though I can't just fuck him, after all I don't even know if I'll see him again. He told me last night his cousin still hasn't found a job here. If he doesn't today they leave tomorrow and I don't know if they will come back." Dean sulked and his best friend felt awful as he at there powerless to do a thing. "I as hoping he would find a job and keep bugging Roman to move here with him." He shook his head. "I guess that won't happen."

"Well then we will get him a job." Finn announced with a smile after a few moments of thought.

"What? How will we do that?"

"Dean your father owns a company, I'm a vice president where I work and we have connections around over half this city. What does he do? We can find him something I'm sure we can."

Dean smiled brightly exposing his dimples. "Finn you're a fucking genius."

"No need to tell me something I already know mate." The Irish man said while leaning back in his chair.

Back at the hotel…

Roman's morning went nothing as planned, getting back to his hotel and arguing with Jey wasn't what he planned. He knew it would happen though, he thought about it the entire time he made his way back. Once he had gotten there and Jey started yelling right away. Roman had no idea why Jey was so pissed off, he stayed out but he was safe and came back, everything was fine. Well so he thought it was, he had no idea he caused his cousin to miss two interviews that day. Jey was angry but so was Roman after getting yelled at by Jey the last thing he needed was a lecture from his mother too. Of course she had gotten a call saying her son never showed up and Jey had to watch Jenny. Roman had completely forgotten about the early morning interviews though. He didn't do it on purpose but he felt bad he messed up.

"Jey I'm sorry, I fucked up" he really was sorry, so much so that he could forget all about how his cousin is a snitch and called his mama.

"Yeah Ro you did fuck up it started the day we came here." Jey paced the room as he spoke through gritted teeth. "All you have done night after night is leave me with your child. For what? I'll tell you for what so you can get yourself some."

"Jey that shit ain't even true and you know it" Roman spoke loudly his voice was in a harsh tone.

"Come on Ro your off every night not fucking some guy? Why? Is he that special? So special you can't even let your child near him?" Jey's nostrils flared, it was a tell tale sign he was angry. Roman knew he was but he didn't care.

"You got a lot of fucking nerve, don't bring my kid into this." Roman got up off the bed and then forced himself to stand still, he didn't need to fight his family especially not when his daughter was right in the bathroom taking a bath. "What I do with my kid and my life is my business."

"That's fine man, you can go ahead and keep it your business too. Let me tell you something that should be your business though. Alicia got engaged yesterday, she plans on taking Jenny and moving to Florida with her." Jey was mad but as angry as he was he didn't mean to blurt that out. "Roman I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He knew he made a mistake as soon as he heard he words leave his mouth it wasn't his place to tell Roman that. The larger man just stared at him a few moments in disbelief before he shook his head while he walked over to the door.

"I'll be back later I gotta get out of here" he said in a hushed tone before walking out of the room and closing the door. Jey didn't dare try and stop him, he knew he would need awhile to himself after what he just found out.

…

Alicia was Roman first and only girlfriend, they started dating their freshman year of high school. Roman stayed together with her for eight years, he loved her but wasn't ever in love with her. He came to terms with that before Jenny was even born. Then he stayed because it was the right thing to do, by the time Jenny was two he couldn't help but to tell Alicia that he just couldn't be with her anymore. She didn't seem to shocked, she admitted she always had a feeling they wouldn't last. It wasn't until almost a year later that Roman then admitted he was gay to her. Once again though she didn't seem to shocked and said she always had a feeling he was. She joked with Roman that she would catch him checking out guys asses on the football field every time he missed a pass. The two of them lived together with Jenny and raised her together even though they were no longer together. They were close, he considered her his best friend. He had a feeling too, he knew ever since the first time he was introduced to Marcus that he would be the one to take Alicia away. The last two years she distanced herself more and more from Roman, she stopped talking to him about things, she spent more time with Marcus. Yup he saw it coming, the one thing he didn't see coming though was wandering the streets of New York for hours and ending up in front of Dean's apartment building.

…

The loud knock thundered through the apartment and Dean thought it may have been the police while he hurried to the door. He held onto his towel tight, of course whoever it was would come when he just stepped out of the shower. The knocking was almost continuous he started to think something was terribly wrong. Once he swung the door open and saw Roman standing there he didn't know what to think and before he could even say a word the Samoan had grabbed him and smashed his lips up against his own. Roman kept a firm embrace on the smaller man wrapping one of his muscular arms around Dean's tiny waist. Seconds later he found himself being roughly pushed down the hallway while the kiss was deepened. His towel had fell off halfway down the hall leaving him completely naked. It wasn't until the larger man pushed him down on the bed that they finally broke the kiss.

"I guess I couldn't wait to see you." Roman said in an attempt to answer Dean's wordless question. He licked his lips before he smiled looking down at the man who struggled to steady his breath while he laid out naked across the bed. The long haired man grabbed at the hem of his own t shirt pulling it off over his head before his hands went to work on the button of his jeans. "I think I had perfect timing too" he said while stepping out of his jeans. Dean just looked on almost as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Roman stepped closer hovering over the smaller man as he stared down at him possessively. "Let me see that ass pretty boy" he whispered out in a soft tone while he slipped his hand under the small of Dean's back guiding him to turn over. He didn't meet any resistance from the younger man who did as he was told as steadily as he could manage. His legs felt numb when he kneel ed in front of the other man putting himself on display. He couldn't help but gasp once he felt the other mans large hands against his ass rubbing him and cupping his bottom before pulling them apart and exposing his hole.

"Roman" the auburn haired man moaned out loudly as soon as he felt the wetness from the other mans tongue move across his puckered entrance.

"Tell me what you want from me Dean." The larger man commanded before dipping his head back down and going to work on the younger mans tight little hole. He moved his tongue in circles then went back to lapping at it as if it was the best thing he ever tasted. One of his hands rested on Dean's ass cheek while his fingers dug into flesh, the shorter haired man could feel his dull nails mark his skin. 

"Roman" he gasped out the other mans name desperately once more as he threw his head back digging his own nails into the sheets. This was amazing it had to be a dream he thought to himself before the feeling of his hard cock twitching uncontrollably for attention snapped him back into some sort of hazed over reality. A second later he gasped again while he felt the sensation of a large finger being worked inside of him. The upper half of his body fell against the mattress when he felt the digit graze against his spot. That coupled with the sensation of Roman's tongue still hungrily working against the puckered skin of his entrance was about to send him over the edge. He untangled his fingers from the sheets and reached down grabbing his own erection, beginning to work his shaft. He was a mess he never noticed so much precum before his body was so close the Samoan continued to rub against his spot as he added a second finger stretching Dean out as much as he could. "Fuck" Dean wailed out at the stinging sensation that was coupled with so much intense pleasure that he didn't even care about the small amount of pain.

"Turn over I want to look at you" Roman instructed as the smaller man whimpered in response at the loss of the intense pleasure he was receiving a moment ago. Dean struggled to flip his body over but once he did he was rewarded with the sight of a very naked Roman who managed to remove his own boxers. The taller man stared down at him while he worked his own cock, which Dean couldn't help but wonder how exactly he would ever fit inside of him. "You're not much of a talker are you?" Roman smirked down at the wide eyed man. "That's funny cause I pictured you to be the type to talk all kinds of shit." Dean continued to stare up at him for a few seconds, his eyes widening even more while he watched Roman stand over him, continuing to work his own cock.

"Don't doubt that Hercules, you just got me off guard, that's all." Dean said as he propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view. He licked his lips before sitting all the way up, never losing focus of them lust filled gray eyes. He reached forward with both hands gripping the backs of the Samoans thick thighs and pulling him closer. Roman's hand was still busied with his own erection but he noticed Deans hardened length resting at attention against his belly. The long haired man was about to abandon his own needs until he felt the sensation of soft lips wrap around the tip of his cock and Dean's hand moving his own to take over.

"Mmmm that's right baby, damn." Roman moaned out before his head fell forwards. Dean attempted to swallow as much or the other mans monstrous cock as he could while stoking the predominate vein underneath the shaft, expertly with his tongue. The larger man felt himself dig his toes into the carpet while Dean's mouth expertly worked him closer and closer to the edge. His body felt as if electricity was coursing through his veins. His skin was getting hot and he felt as if his belly was getting attacked by frantic butterfly's looking for shelter before an impending storm. He was going to cum if he let Dean continue, he didn't want to stop him he was so turned on he wanted this guy so badly. "Come on gorgeous let me get at that ass now, or your going to make me cum." Dean complied but still stared up at Roman as if he was being cheated. "Don't worry baby, I'm going to make you feel real good" Roman promised while he laid down next to Dean on the bed. 

"You want me to ride you?" Dean asked taking that move as a hint.

"You're Damn right I do" Roman explained while pulling Dean up on op of him."If I take control I'm probably going to rip your ass in half its better if you set the pace." Roman ran his fingers up and down Dean's back soothingly. "I'm just so fucking turned on by you right now and I know I'm going to want to get into that ass again later."

"Oh really?" Dean asked when he leaned over to grab the lube from the nightstand drawer. Roman grabbed it from him and poured a more than generous amount onto his fingers. He positioned Dean over him after he slathered his cock in the slippery liquid. As Dean worked on getting the head of Roman's cock through the ring of muscle and inside of him he spoke. "How are you so sure you want seconds?"

"I don't think I just want seconds Dean, I probably might go for thirds and fourths tonight." He hissed out feeling his head become encased inside of the other mans body.

"And then what?" The messy haired man asked as he felt the older mans fingers slide against his body running across his skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

"Then I fuck you again tomorrow morning before I leave." Roman moaned at the feeling of being buried deep with in Dean who was now resting his ass against his body. "And then I get back here every chance I can to fuck you." Dean would have smiled but he didn't get the chance before Roman pulled him down and captured his lips.

After they kissed for a bit Dean finally felt comfortable enough to move. Roman showed no lack of skill even though Dean was on top. The larger man didn't just lay back and relax by any means, when he would thrust his hips upwards into Dean he felt as if he would simply lose his mind from the pleasure. Roman liked it a little rough and this excited Dean. He was ready for a change he didn't want to be in control anymore.

This wasn't exactly how Dean pictured their first time but it was none the less amazing. He was sure that the hand prints from the Samoan man smacking him would be visible for days on his bottom. He didn't care though, he liked the idea of a reminder.

For twenty amazing minutes Dean got to feel Roman with in him and when he made the older man cum he came right after from hearing his name shouted out followed by a string of cuss words and dirty obscenities.

This was something Finn wouldn't get details about he thought to himself as he collapsed against Roman's chest. But the Irish man was right this was what he needed and he felt totally elated now.

 **A/N ….. So I finally cleared my head and got back to where I needed to be with this story. I'm sorry to all of you who waited so long. I didn't do it on purpose but writers block coupled with the reality of life can be a bitch. I know how the people who waited for an update felt I'm a fan of Ambreigns fan fiction too so I know how much it sucks to wait for updates on stories. I'm already thinking about the next chapter though so that's a good thing.**

 **Alex thanks for not giving up on me, my friend hope this was what you wanted.**

 **Oh and reviews would make my freaking day so thanks in advance if you leave one.**


	11. Chapter 11

The only noise that Dean could hear throughout the room was the beating of Roman's heart. His head was laid on the other man's chest while he struggled to catch his breath. He almost couldn't believe what they had just done. Maybe it really was a dream, as Roman draped his arm heavily around Dean though he was reminded it was real.

He couldn't understand what came over Roman or why he just showed up the way he did. Dean was pretty sure that the other man would have gotten on the plane tomorrow and the two of them would still not have gotten this far.

"Are you okay babe?" The Samoan asked before kissing the top of Dean's head.

"I'm great" Dean whispered out before sighing in satisfaction. He traced his fingers over the older man's chest in small circular patterns.

"I'm sorry that our first time was less than perfect." Roman laughed slightly before he continued. "I wanted it to be something to remember Dean." He shook his head and cleared his throat before speaking again. "Maybe we can have a re do" he laughed again before kissing the top of Dean's head.

Roman felt corny for saying it but he did mean it. If he hadn't been so upset earlier maybe he could have controlled himself. He just needed to feel something good and Dean turned out to be what he needed. He was convinced of it or else he wouldn't have ended up there. It wouldn't have felt so good.

"I'm up for that" the auburn haired man smiled while he spoke. As he turn his head upwards to look at the larger man the Samoans lips came crashing down on his own. They claimed him, dominated ever bit of him. He liked it; he hadn't felt so safe and secure in years.

Roman broke the kiss when he noticed the time. "Is it really three thirty?" he asked in disbelief, half the day was gone already.

"Oh shit, yeah it is." Dean said before sitting up. "Do you think your cousin can make it to an interview at five?"

"I don't know probably." Roman sat up and shrugged. "Why are you asking?"

"I found a position I thought he would be good in." Dean was now up and searching for his cell. "Go ahead call him and ask."

"What is it?" Roman asked while reaching forward to grab his jeans to grab his cell from the pocket.

"Assistant to his assistant I think."

"How many assistants does an assistant need?"

"I don't know maybe one or two. It's for my friend Finn." Dean looked over at Roman and smiled. "He's in need of a lot of assistance."

"Thanks Dean hopefully this makes up for the two interviews I made him miss this morning." Roman spoke as he sent Jey a text. "He's probably still pissed about that though.

"Well hopefully it does, I'm sort of to blame for that too I guess." Dean shrugged "If he stayed another couple of days I could probably find him ten jobs."

"Good maybe you can find me a few interviews too." Roman absent mindedly said a loud while answering the text he just got, Dean couldn't help but smile. Roman stood up "Lets shower babe; he said he will meet us in an hour."

 **An hour later…**

Jey found himself in the backseat of the Lincoln town car that was pulling up to Roman who was standing outside of Dean's building. The car barely stopped before Jenny threw the door open and jumped out.

"Daddy" the little girl exclaimed joyfully before jumping into Roman's arms and hugging him tightly. "I thought you ran away."

"I'm not going anywhere princess." Roman assured her before kissing her cheek. The Samoan leaned down poking his head into the car. "The driver will take you to office to meet Dean's friend. Once you're done he will either bring you back to the hotel or you can come here to meet Dean. It's up to you Uce."

"You're going to be here, with Jenny?" Jey asked surprise evident in his tone.

"Yeah" Roman shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because if you're here and Dean is here and Jenny is here then don't you think they might just meet each other?" Jey leaned forward to get a better look at Roman. He playfully lifted his hand up holding it to his cousin's forehead to check if he was sick.

"Shut the fuck up man" Roman said while swatting his hand away. "There is no need to be a smart ass, I'd like for you to meet him but if not then don't." Jey looked at Roman and then to Jenny who stood on the sidewalk next to her father. The little girl had wide eyes and covered her mouth because Roman had just used two naughty words in front of her.

"Fine I'll come back, but I get to tell your Mommy all about him." Jey laughed before playfully pushing Roman out of the way and closing the door. Roman watched the car drive of before silently asking God to please get Jey this job.

"Daddy, what are we going to do here?" Jenny asked before smiling at the doorman while Roman ushered her into the lobby.

"You're going to meet my friend Dean." The father acted casual even though his heart was beating out of his chest.

This was a big step for Roman. He was nervous what if Dean didn't like Jenny or if Jenny didn't like Dean. This was the first time he ever had brought his daughter around anyone he was interested in. In fact he spent a lot of time not being interested in anyone just to avoid this. He couldn't avoid it any longer though and he had to see if they could get along.

Many things occurred to him today after Dean and he had sex and he was lying there with the smaller an in his arms. He liked it; he liked the way it felt, the way Dean felt against him. Alicia was moving on so he shouldn't hold back anymore. If she could find someone to complete her than why shouldn't he? He wasn't a hundred percent sure that Dean was who he was supposed to move on too but it felt right. So right that he wasn't going to not see what happened.

"Daddy, is Dean the guy you have been going out with every night?" The little girl spoke tearing Roman from his thoughts.

"Yeah honey it is." He said while he smiled down at her.

The doors popped open to the elevator and he led her inside. She looked up at her father smiling and couldn't help but smile back. Roman griped her hand a little tighter and she returned the gesture as they made their way to the top of the building. Once the doors sprung open, Jenny's eyes widened at the sight of the huge foyer.

"Wow" the small girl couldn't help but say. "This place is all fancy."

"It sort of is, don't touch a thing, understand?"

"Okay" she whispered out still whipping her head back and forth trying to take it all in.

The building Dean lived in was old built in the late eighteen hundreds. The craftsmen ship was more than apparent in every fine detail. Dean and his father could never see eye to eye on anything except the one thing they did agree on was this place being amazing. Dean still felt a little out of place in it though. He would have already moved if his father hadn't insisted he stay.

Roman led Jenny in through the double doors and down a long hallway to the kitchen. Jenny tried to sneak a peek into the room or every doorway they had passed. Roman didn't slow down for her to get a good look though. The kitchen was huge though and completely modern even though it was in an older building.

"Go sit down at the table and I'll go find Dean, okay?" Roman looked down at the child who simply shook her head yes and walked over to the table. She slipped off her backpack and pulled out a chair to sit before Roman turned and walked away.

"Are you in here?" Roman asked as he pushed open the door to Dean's room. He walked further into the room before he heard a response.

"Yeah I'm in here" Dean shouted from the bathroom. Roman walked in to see Dean standing in front of the mirror straightening his tie.

"Are you really going to wear that?" Roman asked looking at the other man.

"Yes, why not? I want to make a good impression." He shrugged still fighting with his tie.

"On my eight year old? She would probably prefer you were wearing a Sponge Bob shirt." The Samoan couldn't help but laugh. "Don't you own anything more casual?" Roman asked stepping behind him and wrapping his arms around Dean's slender waist. His lips found the back of Dean's neck and laid a few gentle kisses to his sensitive, soft skin.

"Mmmm you need to stop that." Dean rested his hands on top of Roman's before he loosened the man's grip enough to spin around. "You're horrible, I was just trying to look good." His lips now found their way to Roman's ignoring his own plea and doing anything other than trying to stop. He allowed the kiss to deepen once the other man's hands found their way to his ass. The larger man slapped him softly before groping and kneading his firm cheeks. One of his own hands mirroring what Roman was now doing while the other now scratched its way down the larger mans back. Roman pulled away, licking his lips before smiling down at Dean.

"Now I need to tell you to stop" Roman grabbed a handful of Dean's ass before kissing him quickly once more. "Come on I'll help you get into something else. You're not at the office babe, no need to be all up tight."

"Fine but I think I look good." Dean shrugged before following behind the larger man.

"Babe, you always look good but you don't hang out with eight year olds in a silk shirt." Roman opened Dean's closet and sighed at the choices he saw before him. "Don't you have anything that isn't meant to be worn to work?"

"It's not all dress clothes." Dean laughed "I think that there may be some stuff in the back.

…

Ten minutes later Dean followed Roman down the hall feeling a little self conscious in gym shorts and a t shirt. Dean protested a little but Roman insisted he wear them even though they were workout clothes. Dean went with it because they were comfortable but what really won him over was hearing Seth voice in the back of his head, asking are you really going to wear that? Seth always wanted Dean dressed up even when they were the only two home.

Dean followed Roman right into the kitchen his heart was racing. He wasn't ever afraid of a kid before but this one was different it was Roman's. Her saw her look up at them from the table where she was sitting with her coloring books and crayons spread out. There was a smile that immediately covered her face, the pigtails that were in her hair swung around when she looked up. Her big brown eyes lit up and she giggled.

"Hello Dean" she said as she stood up walking over to him and wrapping her little arms around his hips, hugging him tight. Then just like that Dean's heart stopped beating so fast and his sweaty palms dried up as he returned the hug.

 **A/N Well I think Jenny approves of Dean.**

 **I'm working on another one shot then I'll get you another update again.**


End file.
